Knocked Up
by tophetangel
Summary: COMPLETE. Pam and Jim are expecting, let's take the journey with them shall we? Spoilers through season 4... who doesnt love a jam baby?
1. Chapter 1 Pam's at the Door

**A/N -** Ok, this is my first JAM fic... so keep that in mind. I am in a fluffy place this week, and I am pregnant myself, so this little gem popped into my mind... let's follow PB&J on their journey into parenthood...shall we? Reviews are always awesome... even if you don't like it, constructive criticism is helpful!

**Disclaimer -** These characters are property of much richer people...

* * *

Jim pulled the quilt over his eyes as the morning sun broke through the clouds. 

_'Ugh...why do I always forget to shut those damn blinds?'_ He muttered to himself before rolling out of bed.

He was twisting the blinds closed when his eyes focused and spotted the little blue car in his driveway.

_"Pam?"_ He stopped and peered down into her car, she wasn't in the driver's seat. He glanced at the clock, it was 7am. _"Isn't she supposed to be spending the weekend at her mother's?" _Jim shook his head and jogged out of his room and down the stairs. He opened the front door and let out a startled gasp as Pam stood before him, just staring at the ground.

"Honey why didn't you knock?" Jim stared at her. She didn't look up at him; she stared silently at her feet. "Or you could have used the key... you should get used to that, seeing as you're moving in next week." Jim tried to lighten up the mood, but Pam continued to stare at her feet.

"Pam?"

Nothing.

"Pam you're scaring me... Say something."

"I'm late." She whispered. "Really late."

"For what? The rooster's crow? It's only seven in the morning."

"No Jim..." She trailed off as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Honey...what's going on? I thought you were spending the entire weekend with your mom." Jim reached out and cupped her face in his hands.

"I drove home...I can't do this alone, and mom said I need to find out..." She broke into sobs and buried her face in Jim's chest with such force he wobbled to regain his balance.

"Pam, what's wrong sweetheart?" Jim wrapped her in his arms and she looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm_ late_." She muttered her sobs making her voice shake.

"Oh!" Jim could almost feel a light bulb going off above his head. "Oh..." He whispered.

"I got up at three this morning and told my mom I had to come back, I left about four..." Pam sighed wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"How long have you been standing here?" Jim asked, pulling back to take a good look at her face.

"Forty five minutes I guess." She sniffled loudly and Jim ushered her inside and fetched a box of Kleenex off the coffee table.

"Oh honey...why didn't you come in?" Jim wrinkled his brow at her as she took a tissue.

"I got to the door and I was about to use my key... and I just started thinking... I sort of panicked..."

"Oh honey, why?" Jim pulled her into a hug and walked her over to the couch.

"I don't know..." Pam sighed heavily as she sat next to him on the couch. She had an overwhelming urge to pull herself into his lap, but she stopped and tried to get herself together before she started speaking again.

"I started thinking about a million things all at once; it was like my brain was overloaded." She sighed again. "I starting thinking about having to tell you, then having to take the test, and then I started wondering what we would do if it was positive... I wondered what would happen to _us_, I didn't want you to get angry...I can't raise a baby alone." She stopped and covered her eyes, sobs escaped from her throat.

"Hey, we'll take this one step at a time ok?" Jim pulled her into his lap. She laid her head on his chest and sighed, he always knew just what to do. "Why don't I go upstairs, put on some real pants..." He smiled as she fingered his flannel pajama bottoms. "And we can go to the drug store. Once we know for sure, we'll take it from there ok?"

"Ok." Pam whispered, sniffling a little.

"Hey..." Jim cupped her face and tilted her gaze to his. "No matter what it says...we are in this _together_."

Pam smiled, she couldn't help it. She had to remind herself Jim was _not_ Roy, and she didn't need to be so afraid. She felt silly for even worrying about Jim's reaction. He was _always_ there for her.

"Ok up we go." Jim stood up with Pam in his arms; he twirled around and laid her on the couch. "I will be down in two shakes, and we'll head out... I needed toilet paper anyway." He winked and headed up the stairs.

Pam laughed to herself as she watched him go. Leave it to Jim to make her feel better with just a few words and a smile.

* * *

Jim held Pam's hand as they marched down aisle eight of the drug store, a pack of toilet paper tucked under his arm. 

"Ok...there are way too many choices..." Pam sighed as she eyed up all the brightly colored boxes that lined the shelves. She glanced over at Jim who was holding a bright pink box.

"My brother's wife told me this was the one she used she found out she was pregnant with my niece..." He shrugged.

"You've talked about pregnancy tests with your sister in-law?" Pam giggled.

"The doctors told her she would have a lot of trouble with conceiving. She was so excited when she found out she was having Savannah, she told _everyone... everything_." Jim smiled. "Let's get two...just in case." He squeezed her hand as he grabbed another box and led her down the aisle, grabbing a giant chocolate bar on the way to the register.

"Hungry Halpert?" Pam teased. "That's a whole _pound_ of chocolate..."

"I figure either way...we may need chocolate later." He grinned as he handed the cashier his card.

"Way to think ahead." Pam smiled.

"Why thank you..." Jim smiled as he grabbed the bag and slid his card back into his wallet. "I'm glad you're feeling better." His voice softened as he grabbed her hand and they walked out to the car.

* * *

"Ok...apparently I just pee on the end part here and then we have to wait two minutes..." Pam sighed as she tossed the box into the trash. 

"Ok, I'm going to leave you alone for that first part...but let me back in for the second part." Jim smiled as he walked out and shut the bathroom door.

Jim stood just outside the door and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd been so busy trying to calm Pam, he hadn't really thought about he felt about all of this.

_"Well, if it's positive... It'll be fine. She's moving in, we have the extra bedroom, we can buy a bigger house down the line, one with a bigger backyard, and we've both said we wanted kids... we'll be just fine..."_ Jim thought to himself. He felt a twinge of nervousness in his stomach. _"No matter what the situation, waiting to hear if you're going to be a father is still kind of nerve wracking."_ He smiled to himself.

"Okay." Pam flung open the door seconds after Jim heard a flush.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands Beez? That kind of gross."

"Shut it Halpert." Pam smiled as she pumped soap into her hands.

Jim smiled back at her and turned to see the test teetering on the tub.

"Ok. You put it on the _tub_?" Jim joked as she dried her hands.

"Oh I put the cap back on it!" Pam playfully hit him with the towel. "Besides I had other things on my mind..."

Jim grabbed the towel as Pam was going to hit him again; he pulled it and brought her into his arms. As he wrapped his arms around her he sighed.

"This is like, a huge deal." He whispered.

"I know..." Pam whispered into his chest. "Will you be mad..."

Jim cut her off. "No matter what that thing says, I will not be mad. I promise, no matter how many times you pee on a stick, I will never be mad."

"_No matter how many times I pee on a stick_... I'm writing that down." Pam giggled.

"Hey, I'm nobody's poet." Jim laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "How long do you think it's been?"

"I don't know...like a minute." Pam turned and they were both staring at the test.

"Can we peek?"

"I don't think there are official _peeing on a stick_ rules." Pam laughed.

"Let's peek." Jim walked over and picked up the test, Pam hesitated.

"What?" Jim looked up at her.

"You look... I can't... I feel like I might throw up." Pam rubbed her temples.

"Well, that may be your morning sickness... mommy." Jim smiled his trademark grin.

"Shut up." Pam deadpanned.

"I will not. And I don't think it's nice to treat the father of your child that way." Jim smiled and handed her the test.

"Oh...my...god." Pam stared at the two blue lines. "I... we... we are..."

"We are going to have a baby." Jim smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I...wow..." Pam shook her head.

"What's the matter?" Jim pulled back and stared at her.

"I feel kind of... excited." Pam smiled.

"Good." Jim laughed. "Because I do too."

"How crazy is this??" Pam pulled back and her grin went from ear to ear.

"Very crazy." Jim laughed.

"We have to call our parents..." Pam jumped up and down a little. "I have to make a doctor's appointment, we have to... Oh god."

"What?" Jim's smiled faded.

"We have to tell Michael." Pam scrunched up her nose.

"Let's not tell him quite yet..." Jim laughed. "Let's enjoy this for ourselves for a little while shall we?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Pam laughed.

* * *

Pam sat on the bed, waiting for Jim to get back. She fiddled with the cell phone in her hands. 

"Hey..." Jim smiled as he came in, sitting next to her.

"Ok...are we ready for this?" Pam smiled.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be." Jim smiled back and leaned forward, kissing Pam on the nose.

"Ok, here we go." Pam flipped opened her phone and dialed the number. She clicked up the volume and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Mom, its me... actually it's me and Jim."

"No way!"

Pam jumped as her mother screamed.

"My baby is going to have a baby!!!"

"How did you know??" Pam laughed.

"If you _and_ Jim are calling...it could only mean one thing."

"I take it you're excited?" Pam laughed.

"Of course sweetheart, my first grandchild! I couldn't be happier for you both."

"Thanks Mrs. Beesly." Jim leaned forward.

"Alright Jimmy, you just make sure she doesn't carry anything heavy next week when you move her into your house."

"I will take very good care of her." Jim smiled.

"Good."

"Hey mom, we still have to call Jim's parents, I just wanted you to know. I will call you later tonight ok?"

"Ok honey, be sure you get lots of rest and drink lots of fluid."

"I will mom." Pam smiled as they said their goodbyes.

"Ok, that went well." Jim smiled.

"Do you think it will go well with your parents?" Pam asked as she clicked the phone shut.

"There is only one way to find out." Jim waved his cell phone at her.

"Let's do this." Pam smiled as Jim dialed the number and clicked his speaker phone on.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad! It's your favorite son!"

"Jimmy my boy! What are you doing up before nine on a Sunday?"

"Actually Pam is here too dad, is mom around? We have some news."

"Larissa!! Pick up the phone its Jim and Pam...and they have _news_..."

Fear flared in Pam's eyes, Jim's eyes grew larger when he realized his father was thinking they were calling to announce their engagement.

"Jimmy!" Jim's mom's voice brought them both back into the present.

"Hey mom... I know what you guys are thinking...but Pam and I aren't engaged..._yet_." Jim winked at Pam. "That news should be coming shortly.

"Jimmy! Don't give away the surprise!" His mother scolded.

"Mom...Dad..." Jim took a deep breath in. "Pam and I are pregnant. Well, actually, just Pam is pregnant, but I'm 97 percent sure I'm the father.

"Jim!" Pam grunted and playfully punched his arm.

"You're going to have a baby?" Larissa's voice was quiet.

"Yeah, we just found out. Pam has a doctor's appointment later this week; we'll know the due date then." Jim grew serious.

"Well, congratulations." Jim's dad chimed in. "You are going to be a great father; you do so well with Savannah."

"Thanks Dad, we're excited."

"My baby boy is going to be a father..." Larissa sniffled. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Mom, that really means a lot." Jim winked at a relieved Pam.

"Jimmy?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Put a ringer on her finger would ya?"

"I was planning on it." Jim smiled into the phone.

"Ok, well, I'm going to call your Grandma. She will be so excited. Have you called Jon?"

"He's next on the list." Jim reached out and grabbed Pam's hand.

"Well, you call me when you get a due date! We can plan a nice dinner together then."

"I will mom."

"Jim, you take of her now." Jim's Dad added. "She has some precious cargo there."

"I always take good of her." Jim smiled at Pam.

"You kids have a good day now... we love you."

"We love you too." Jim smiled and clicked the phone shut.

"This is like... surreal." Pam laughed.

"Ok, let's call Jon, and then I'm taking you to breakfast." Jim smiled and flipped his phone open again.

"Hello?"

"Jon! It's Jim!"

"Jimbo! What are you doing up before nine on a Sunday?"

"You sound like Dad." Jim laughed.

"Well you are the family slacker."

"Hey be nice." Jim laughed. "Hey, I got Pam here with me, and we just wanted to call to let you know you are going to be an uncle."

"Is this a joke?"

"Ummmm...no."

"Little Jimmy is going to be a Dad??"

"Yes sir."

"MELISSA!!!!!! Jim knocked Pam up!!!!!!!"

"Wow...very _lovingly_ put there Jon." Jim shook his head.

"What???" An excited voice came from the background.

"Jim and Pam are having a baby!"

"OH MY GOD!!!" Melissa shouted. "Congratulations!"

"Tell her thank you." Pam leaned forward.

"Congrats Pam... let's just hope it's a girl, the world can only handle one Jim Halpert."

"Oh, I wouldn't name my son Jim, I'm only 97 percent sure Halpert here knocked me up." Pam winked at Jim.

"I've always liked you Pam." Jon laughed.

"Hey, we're gonna go get some breakfast; you give my niece a kiss for me will ya?" Jim stuck his tongue out at Pam.

"I will. Congratulations you guys. Feel free to borrow Savvy anytime, it will be good practice."

"We might take you up on that. Talk to you guys later. Bye."

"Bye Jimbo."

Jim reached over and pulled Pam into a long kiss.

"What was that for?" Pam smiled as Jim touched his forehead to hers.

"I don't know if it's possible... but I love you even more."

"Is it 'cuz you knocked me up?" Pam teased.

"Yup." Jim laughed and kissed her again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Pancakes and Proposals

**A/N** - Ok, I wanted to wrap up the _big day_ with this chapter so its a bit shorter...I hope you like, I think it's a bit more _JAMmy!_ Please take the time to review!

* * *

Pam smiled across the table at Jim after the waitress took their orders. "Thank You." She whispered so softly Jim barely heard it. 

"For what?" Jim laughed as he took a sip of his juice. "Buying toilet paper? I will always keep a good a supply of TP in the house, so don't worry about that."

"Jim, I'm serious. I was a total wreck this morning. Thank you for being there for me."

"Pam." Jim's eyes softened. "I'm not..."

"Roy?" Pam cut him off.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to say... but yeah." He nodded.

"Roy and I had a pregnancy scare once." Pam nodded. "It was horrible."

"Really?" Jim took another sip of his juice. As much as he hated Roy for stealing ten years of Pam's life, we was learning that Roy was now part of Pam's _past_, and that was ok.

"Yeah, we were all of 18 years old." Pam laughed. "We had just moved into our first apartment, I was a week late. We went to Planned Parenthood for the test. Roy waited in the car."

"He waited in the car?" Jim laughed, and then immediately felt guilty for doing so.

"Yeah, pretty dumb huh?" Pam shrugged. "I was so scared, Roy told me we weren't ready, and that we couldn't have a baby. I knew if I was pregnant, I couldn't do what he wanted me to... I would never be able to do that." Pam sighed.

"And that's why you were so scared to tell me this morning?" Jim understood now.

"Yeah, I mean, I know I can't raise a baby alone. I didn't want you to leave me." A single tear ran down Pam's cheek. Jim immediately scooted out of his side of the booth and over to hers.

"Hey, I'm going to tell you just once, so you remember this ok?" Jim wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm never going to leave you. _You_ would have to be the one to leave _me_. I will never leave you." Jim smiled and kissed her nose. "I will never leave my family." He gently rubbed Pam's stomach.

"Ok, you can't do this to a pregnant lady..." Pam sniffled. "I love you Jim, thank you."

"I love you too." Jim slid back to his side of the booth. "So I take it you both were relieved when you weren't pregnant?" He diverted her attention back to the story.

"Yeah. Roy bought a sack of hamburgers and got his brother to buy use some cheap beer to celebrate."

"Wow. That is...wow." Jim shook his head.

"Yeah, I know." Pam laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm treating you to _Denny's_ because we are pregnant... is that any better?" Jim laughed.

"Actually it is." Pam laughed. "I've been craving pancakes all week."

Jim raised his glass of juice. "To positives and pancakes." He smiled and Pam clinked her glass to his as their food arrived.

* * *

"You want to take a walk in the park?" Jim asked as they got in the car. 

"Yeah, I can work off the eight pancakes I just scarfed down!" Pam laughed.

"Hey, you're eating for two now, so it's allowed right?" Jim shrugged.

"Will you still love me when I'm all fat, waddling around the house?" Pam asked.

"It depends, how fat are we talking here?" Jim teased.

"Oh shut it Halpert." Pam playfully slapped his leg.

Jim grabbed her hand and held it in his lap. "I will love you no matter how big you get, in fact I will probably love you even more." Jim smiled.

" Awww...what a sap." Pam teased.

"I mean it. How can I not be totally in love with the woman who is willing to carry my child for nine months? That's really hard work."

"I know." Pam quickly put her hands on her stomach. "I hope I can do this."

"I know you can." Jim smiled as they pulled into the park.

They got out of the car and walked for a few minutes, stopping to sit on a bench over looking a small duck pond.

"This is so pretty..." Pam whispered. "I'd love to come here in the fall and paint this."

"You should." Jim nodded. "Of course, at that point, I will have to lug your easel over here for you."

"That's right... I'll be all fat and waddle-y." Pam laughed.

Yeah." Jim smiled. "And when you put your name in the corner of that painting... I hope it will be Pam _Halpert_." He produced a small diamond ring and watched as the shock came over Pam's face.

"I had a night all planned out, next month. Cugino's, the corner booth where we had our first lunch_ 'date'_ all those years ago, a limo, dozens of carnations, your favorite." Jim smiled. "But this...this just feels right."

Pam wiped the tears from her face as Jim got on one knee.

"Pam. I love you; I've loved you from the moment we met. And when our child comes into this world, I want us to be the Halpert _family_." Jim wiped a tear from his eye. "Pam, will you marry me?"

"Of course." Pam laughed and wiped her cheeks again. She bent down and kissed him as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I know it isn't much, but I saw it in the store, and it just reminded me of you." Jim nodded at the ring.

"No Jim... it's beautiful." Pam smiled. "I love it."

Jim's face fell and Pam cocked her head, confused.

"I think I knelt in duck poop." Jim shook his head.

Pam threw her head back and keeled over the bench, she was laughing so hard. She laughed even harder when she heard Jim say. "Ughhhh, I did!"

"Oh god...this... is... this is so... Us..." Pam sputtered as she laughed. "God, I love you." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. "Now, let's get you home and into some clean pants.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Moving Day

**A/N** - Ok, another short chapter for you guys today...gotta work my up to that wedding day! My pregnancy is kicking my butt this week, so Im going to be taking Friday off ( I have an ultrasound that afternoon anyway, so why not take the whole day off?) so tomorrow will likely be the last chapter before Monday... just thought I'd warn ya. I am loving the reviews, so if you would be so kind, please take the time to review, your reviews make me want to churn out the chapters!

* * *

Pam smiled as Jim and Jon brought the last of her boxes into the house.

"This is it! You officially live here." Jim smiled and gave Pam a quick kiss.

"Gross, you're all sweaty." Pam wrinkled her nose and Jim laughed.

"Yeah well that's because a certain _someone_ owns like fifty pairs of shoes, and is unable to carry any of the boxes they're in." Jon teased as he threw a grape soda to Jim.

"You know, you have so many shoes, but you only wear like three pairs on a regular basis." Jim noted.

"I really like shoes." Pam said defensively. "And, I'm sort of a pack rat; I have trouble throwing anything away."

"I noticed." Jim nodded to the pile of boxes in the corner.

"Those are art supplies." She frowned at him.

"ALL OF THEM?" Jim's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, and they need to go downstairs in the rec room." Pam nodded.

"I thought that was going to be a play area?" Jon said, realizing he'd have to help carry the boxes downstairs.

"It is." Pam smiled. "We're going to put up a half wall across the room, because there is so much space. Then I can paint and watch the baby, without the baby getting into the art stuff."

Jim smiled, even though the project would entail a hot and sweaty weekend building a wall with Jon, he loved the mental image of Pam painting as she watched their child played near by.

"Well, why don't we order a few pizzas, take a break, eat, and then tackle that load of boxes." Jon said picking up the phone.

"Sounds good to me." Jim smiled as he put his feet up.

"Ugh" Pam sighed as she sat on the couch and stuck her feet in Jim's lap.

"What?" Jim smiled.

"I was just thinking about having to unpack all of this stuff." Pam rolled her eyes. "Its hard to believe how much stuff you accumulate over the years."

"It's hard to believe that pile alone contains enough art supplies to restock the store." Jim playfully rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I use all of the stuff in those boxes."

"I know you do Beez... I was just teasing. You can always have all the art supplies your heart desires." Jim smiled.

"Pizza is on the way." Jon smiled as he slid into the arm chair in the corner.

"So we were thinking about the wedding." Jim started. "And I think we're going to do it two Saturdays from now, we have a justice of the peace coming here to the house, it will be just our immediate family, and we'll get married in the living room here, and have dinner."

"Wow that was fast." Jon smiled.

"We want to get married before the baby comes, and I wanted to do it before my stomach gets huge." Pam smiled back.

"Mom and Dad are coming, Pam's mom, so you, Melissa, and Savvy are the rest of the guest list."

"That's awesome; of course we'll be there." Jon nodded.

"We took the week off work, we're going to use it to get settle in here, maybe paint the baby's room." Jim told him.

"How did Michael take the news he wasn't invited?" Jon remembered Jim telling him what a disaster Michael was at Phyllis' wedding.

"We didn't tell him we were getting married, we haven't even told him about the baby yet." Pam smiled. "He thinks we're taking a vacation together, he made lots of "gettin' busy" comments." Pam laughed "We figure we'll tell everyone everything when we get back."

"That's probably smart." Jon laughed. "Big weddings are over rated, I barely remember my wedding day, it went by so fast. People taking pictures, rushing to the church, obligatory dances at the reception, cake cutting... I was being pulled all over the place, it was crazy."

"Yeah, we wanted something simple." Pam smiled.

"I suppose a short engagement will be nice for you Pam." Jon smiled. Jim shot him a dirty look and Jon quickly realized how crass he sounded. "Oh, Pam, I'm sorry." Jon shook his head.

"It's ok." Pam nodded. "It will be nice, I swore I'd never have a long engagement again, and I'm not going to. We all have a past, and Roy is planted _firmly_ in my past."

"And I'm her future." Jim smiled and leaned over to kiss Pam's cheek.

"That's right." Pam smiled and kissed Jim's cheek.

"Awww, that's so sweet, I think you two gave me a cavity." Jon teased.

"Oh shut it." Pam laughed and got up to go in the kitchen.

"Ya know, she's gonna fit right in with our family." Jon laughed and Jim nodded.

* * *

Jim heard a frustrated grunt from the other room, and popped his head out of the kitchen. "What's wrong now?"

"I need to get rid of some of this junk." Pam sighed.

Jim laughed, he couldn't help it. Pam was sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by boxes and newspaper, junk everywhere.

"Well, do it now, while you're in that mindset." Jim smiled. "If you say you'll do it later, it will all end up in the garage, and we won't have any room for the cars."

Pam smiled. "I didn't realize just how much I had..."

"Well, make a pile of stuff to keep, and stuff to give away. When you're done we call the salvation army to come pick up the stuff you want to get rid of."

"I'm going to have to... we have to have this living room done for the wedding." She sighed.

Jim smiled.

"What?" Pam looked up at him.

"Nothing... it's just..." Jim shook his head. "It's just nice to hear the word wedding come from you, and know you're marrying _me_."

Pam stood up and made her way around the pile of junk. She put her arms around Jim's waist and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you over the years... even if it was unintentional." She whispered.

"Hey...we've been through this. It doesn't matter now. We're here, we're _homeowners_, we're getting _married_ in two weeks, and we have a baby on the way. _We're ok_." Jim whispered back.

"I don't deserve you." Pam sniffled.

"Awww, of course you do." Jim laughed. "Why don't we take a break, sit on the newly assembled patio set, and have some lemonade."

"Ok." Pam smiled.

Jim brought out a tray of lemonade and rice crispy treats and set it on the patio table.

"Good workmanship Halpert." Pam patted the arm of her chair.

"What can I say; I'm a jack of all trades." He smiled as he poured her a glass.

"Do you think this is happening too fast?" Pam asked quietly.

"Is what happening too fast?"

"Us, this. Buying a house, getting married, having babies."

"Babies? There better only be one in there, I'm new at this whole father thing, and I don't think I can handle _babies_."

"Jim, I'm serious." Pam sighed.

"No, I don't." Jim shook his head. "We've waited too long for it to be our turn... I'll take anything that comes our way, head on, with a smile on my face. I'm right where I want to be."

"Good." Pam nodded.

"Why do _you_ think it's happening too fast?"

"A little." Pam shrugged. "I mean, we bought the house, and I kind of figured we'd be getting engaged soon. I just thought we'd have like, six months to plan a wedding, and then we'd start talking about a family. But it just all came at once."

"Well, always remember, if God brings you to it, he will bring you through it." Jim nodded as he watched the sun set.

"Very insightful Halpert, did you read that on a bumper sticker?" Pam teased.

"Actually, Angela has that taped to the side of her computer." Jim laughed.

Pam just smiled and they watched the sun go down together.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 And it starts

**A/N** - Ok I hurried to finish this up and get it up before the weekend. I typed this up very fast, so be aware of any typos (Actually always be aware, I type these up rather fast) and as always, your reviews really warm my heart!! Help an ol' preggo out and review!

* * *

Jim rolled over and his eyes shot open when he didn't feel Pam beside him. He looked at the clock; it was nearly four in the morning. There were still three hours between then and the alarm clock's buzzing.He jumped out of bed, stubbing his toe on Pam's dresser as he walked out of the door. 

He was hopping around; his foot in his hand when he heard Pam breathing heavily down the hall.

"Pam?"

"I'm in the..." Her voice trailed off as he heard her heave out her dinner.

"Oh Pam..." Jim sighed as he saw her, bent over the toilet, holding her own hair. He reached across the vanity and grabbed a binder. He carefully took her hair and twisted the binder in.

"I think it was the pork chops." Pam sighed. "I am never eating pork chops again." She reached up and flushed the toilet.

Jim turned and grabbed a wash cloth to wet in the sink.

"Seriously, I don't even want to hear the word pork cho..." Her head was back in the toilet.

"Oh sweetie." Jim shook his head and cleaned her face with the wash cloth after she flushed again.

"How long does this last?" Pam grunted as Jim helped her stand.

"You know, I have no idea." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't we go to the book store tomorrow after work, get some books, so we'll know what to expect."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Pam smiled meekly.

"Ok, you stay right here, I will be back." Jim smiled as he covered Pam in the bed.

"Where are you..." She started but he was already gone.

A few moments later Jim appeared in the doorway with a bottle of water and a sleeve of soda crackers.

"Oh Jim." Pam smiled as she sat up and eagerly took the crackers.

"I don't know if this works for morning sickness, but my mom used to always bring us crackers and flat 7-up when we were sick as kids. I'll remind myself to get 7-up next time we're out, but water will have to do for now." He smiled.

"Thank you Jim." Pam spit a little cracker out as she spoke.

"Gross. Just gross." Jim shook his head and Pam giggled.

"Remember the time you challenged Dwight to eat six crackers in sixty seconds, with no water?"

"If I would have had 5 more seconds! The sixth was in my mouth!"

"Whatever, you didn't do it." Pam shook her head.

"I can do it! I'll prove it right now." Jim reached for the bag of crackers.

"Uh-uh, MINE." Pam snatched the bag away.

"Wow...you're going to be a great mom with _that_ attitude."

"Shoo!" Pam spit more crackers.

"Beez, you're killing me." Jim sighed as he wiped the crumbs of his shirt.

Pam washed her crackers down with some water and patted the empty spot in the bed.

"Oh, now you want me to cuddle you? After denying me crackers and spitting on me?"

"Pleeeeeese?" Pam pouted playfully.

"How am I supposed to say no to _that_?" Jim laughed and got up to get back in bed. He smacked his toe on the dresser again and yelped.

"Ok, tomorrow, we move that thing!" He grunted as he hopped to his side of the bed.

* * *

"Ok, I didn't expect so many different books." Jim shook his head. 

"Ok, '_What to expect when you're expecting'_." Pam grabbed a book of the self. "Melissa told me I _had _to get this book." Pam shrugged at Jim before grabbing a few more books that caught her eye.

"Ok...and I think I'm going to go with _'So you're going to be a father'_." Jim smiled as he grabbed his book.

"Oooh, baby name books!" Pam's eyes grew as she scanned all of the titles.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Jim asked.

"I don't think so." Pam said grabbing two books. "It will be fun, we can go through, make a list of names we like, _aaaaand_ we can make fun of the goofy names." She smiled.

"Like _Dwight_?" Jim laughed as they made their way to the register.

Pam quickly handed her books to Jim. "HIDE!"

"What??" Jim scrambled to hold all four books.

"Phyllis and Bob Vance are over there! Go!!! HIDE!!!" Pam pushed Jim back into the aisle and straightened her skirt as she walked to the front of the store.

"Pam!" Phyllis smiled as Pam walked by.

"Oh! Phyllis, Bob Vance!" Pam smiled at them.

"Are you out shopping with Jim?" Phyllis asked with a sly smile.

"Umm, yeah." Pam watched out of the corner of her eye as Jim dashed to the register to pay for the books. "I was just looking for him, he wandered away."

"I tend to do that when Phyllis starts looking at the romance novels."

"Bobby!" Phyllis scolded him.

"Oh, yeah, I was just... looking at some art books. I guess I got really engrossed, I looked up and Jim was gone." Pam saw Jim coming towards her, bag in hand. "There you are!" Pam feigned surprise.

"Yeah, I got some home improvement books." Jim shook the bag. "Phyllis, Bob, good to see you." He smiled.

"Doing some improvements Jim?" Bob asked.

"We're thinking about it, yeah." Jim nodded.

"Well, we'll let you two get on with your day, we'll see you tomorrow?" Phyllis smiled.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow." Pam waved as the couple parted ways.

Pam sighed and her face was flushed. Jim wrapped his arm around her as they walked out the door. "Hey, it could have been worse; it could have been Kelly..." Jim laughed.

"_That_, would have been a disaster." Pam shook her head and giggled.

* * *

Pam sat on the living room rug, her back against the couch; she was mindlessly chewing on her thumbnail, totally oblivious to Jim's presence. He watched as her face changed expressions with every page she flipped. She would smile, she would shake her head, her eyes would grow huge, and finally, she let out a gasp and turned the book away from her. 

"You ok there Beez?" Jim set a bottle of water on the coffee table for her.

Pam responded by flipping the book around and showing Jim a very up close and personal picture of a baby being born.

"God!" Jim covered his eyes. "Give me a little warning would ya?? Good grief."

"I'm sooo not doing that." Pam shook her head.

"Is it gone?" Jim peeked through his fingers.

"Yeah." Pam sighed.

"Ok, I wasn't ready to see that." Jim stared blankly into the fireplace as he sat next to Pam on the floor.

"Me neither." Pam shuddered.

Jim wrapped his arms around Pam's shoulder. "We'll worry about all _that_ kinda stuff later; we just need to get you out of this _eat 'n barf_ stage you seem to be going through."

"The book says morning sickness and nausea gets better by the end of the first trimester."

"When's that?" Jim scratched his head.

"Twelve or thirteen weeks along." Pam sighed and looked at the clock. "Oh crap we have to go!" She jumped up.

Jim glanced at his watch, 12:36. "Crap!" He muttered. He ran over and quickly put on his shoes as Pam grabbed her purse.

* * *

Jim looked at Pam sitting in the over-stuffed chair, her legs dangling beneath her. He smiled as he imagined a little girl, with red hair and green eyes sitting in his lap dangling her legs as he read her a story. 

"Jim?"

"Hmm?" He looked up and the nurse at the door and quickly got up and followed Pam through the door.

"Let's get a weight." The nurse stopped and Pam slid off her shoes.

"Close your eyes Halpert." Pam stopped before getting on the scale.

Jim shook his head and covered his eyes.

"Ok." The nurse smiled, and led them to an exam room. After taking vitals and asking a million questions, she finally left to go get the doctor. Pam quickly changed into her gown and sat on the exam table, anxiously rubbing her hands together.

"This is kinda weird." Jim said looking around; he reached forward and wiggled the stirrups on the table.

"Don't do that." Pam slapped his hand.

"Those are weird." Jim smiled.

"Everything in the ob/gyn's office is weird." Pam smiled back. "Oh! I suppose you've never been in one!"

"Ummm, not since I traded in my girl parts for boy parts." Jim cocked his head.

"Well, now you've lost your gyno cherry." Pam giggled.

"I was going to say, '_That's what she said'_, but that was just gross Beez, reeeeeally gross."

There was a little knock at the door and the doctor came in, the nurse behind him with an ultrasound machine.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr.Sherry, I will not confuse you with my very long, very Polish, last name." She smiled.

"Good, I was trying to figure it out in the waiting room, I've never seen so many w's and z's in a last name before." Jim laughed.

"My maiden name was _Smith_." The doctor rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well I'm Jim, and at our next appointment, Pam here will be my wife."

"Well double congratulations!" The doctor smiled as she shook their hands. "I hear we don't know the conception date and need a measurement on baby." The doctor smiled as she helped Pam lay on the table.

"I've missed two periods, but it isn't uncommon for me to miss one if I'm under stress, so I'm unsure..." Pam's voice was soft.

"Don't feel bad darlin'." The doctor smiled as she felt Pam's stomach. "I had a woman come in once that was four and a half months along, and didn't know it."

"Wow." Jim shook head.

"Well, I'm going to have you come over here dad, sit next to mom, and we'll take a look at your baby."

Jim sat on the stool next to Pam and held her hand as the doctor squirted blue gel on Pam's stomach and began swirling the ultrasound wand in the sticky goop. A moment later the doctor reached over and fiddled with the machine, the sounds of the baby's heart beat filled the room.

"There's baby's heartbeat." The doctor smiled.

Pam smiled and closed her eyes, taking in the fast and steady whooshing of the beating heart. She opened her eyes and turned to Jim who had two large tears staining his cheeks, his eyes fixed to the screen. She squeezed his hand tight and he leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Ok, let me measure crown to rump here, so we can get see how far along we are..." The doctor smiled and started typing. "Well, looks like you are at about 10 weeks 4 days."

"That far along??!!" Pam sat up on her elbows.

"Yes ma'am." The doctor smiled. "You can expect baby Halpert around October 9th!"

Jim wiped his tears with the back of his hand as the doctor printed a few images for them.

"Here you go! I'm sure the grandparents will love to see these." The doctor handed Jim the photos.

"Anita at the front desk can help you with your next appointment, here's a towel to wipe your tummy Pam." The doctor handed a Pam a towel and turned to leave.

"Congratulations again, we'll see you soon!" The doctor exited.

"Wow." Jim muttered so softly Pam barely heard him.

"That's our baby!" Pam smiled as she peered over his shoulder.

"That's our baby." Jim repeated softly.


	5. Chapter 5 Mr And Mrs Halpert

**A/N** - Ok, Another chapter as promised, this is a fill in type chapter, so dont expect too much ok?? Im just starting the next chapter, the big reveal to the office staff, this may take a day or two, I dont want to screw it up! It will be my first ever 'group' chapter, so I am a little nervous! I hope you guys enjoy the wedding!

* * *

Pam sighed as she slid into the tub, warm water soothing her tight muscles. The smell of milk and honey soaked into her skin and she closed her eyes, absorbed in the smell. 

_"I can't believe I'm getting married today."_ She thought to herself. She softly moved her hands to her stomach, keeping her eyes closed as she softly caressed the growing bump. _"I really can't believe I'm going to be somebody's mother."_

"You didn't fall asleep did you?"

Pam opened her eyes and looked up into Jim's smile. "No, I was just thinking." She smiled back.

"Well, if you're thinking about running, forget it. I locked all the windows and doors already."

"You think _I'd _run? I've got _you_ locked in!" Pam pointed to her stomach. "I want a husband, not a baby daddy." She teased.

"Can't I be a _baby daddy_ after we're married? It's growing on me." Jim teased as he lathered his shaving cream in his hands.

"As long as my name is Halpert, you can call yourself whatever you want." Pam shrugged and scooted further down in the tub, the foamy water engulfing her.

"I can't believe we're actually getting married today." Jim shook his head and smiled.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me downstairs all day!" Pam smiled.

"Hey, you agreed to let me take care of all the details."

"It sounded really good at the time, but now I'm a little nervous." Pam had relished the idea of letting Jim handle all of the wedding plans, she had spent so much time planning her wedding to Roy, and the idea of her just having to show up was refreshing. But now that the day had arrived, she was a little apprehensive.

"I think I did a good job." Jim shrugged. "But, it's too late now; you're stuck with the yellow crepe paper."

"The what?!!?" Pam quickly sat up in the tub, causing some of the water to splash onto the floor.

"I was joking." Jim rolled his eyes playfully and tossed a towel onto the puddle next to the tub.

* * *

Pam had just finished straightening Jim's tie when the door bell rang. 

"That's your mom." Jim smiled as he peeked out of the window. "You finish getting ready, I'll send her up. DON'T COME DOWN!"

"I won't." Pam laughed, as much as she wanted to peek, Jim obviously wanted it to be a surprise and she couldn't disappoint him.

Pam turned to the closet and pulled out the black garment bag from the back. She wondered if Jim had kept his promise about not peeking at her dress.

"Oh honey! Your hair is still in curlers!" Pam's mom hurried into the room and eyed her daughter from head to toe. "And you haven't a stitch of make up on!" She shook her head. "C'mon, we've only got forty five minutes." She pulled Pam down the hall and into the bathroom.

Pam closed the lid on the toilet and sat down quietly. She closed her eyes and stuck her neck out, tilting her face up to her mother. Her mom didn't skip a beat and began brushing on Pam's makeup. A sly smile formed at her lips.

"Do you remember the last time I did this for you?" She asked.

"Senior Prom." Pam smiled softly.

"I'm so glad you're not marrying the same guy who took you to prom."

"What?" Pam's eyes shot open.

"I'm glad its Jim waiting for you downstairs this time." She smiled. "Roy was a good prom date; I just think he would have been a lousy husband."

"Why didn't you tell me this, like three years ago?" Pam rolled her eyes before closing them so her mother could apply the shadow.

"I didn't realize it three years ago." She sighed. "I only realized it _after _you and Jim were together."

"Really?"

"I think Roy is a nice boy, don't get me wrong, but he just wasn't the one for you honey. Jim's the one."

"I'm glad you think so too." Pam smiled.

"Now you go get that dress on and we can get these rollers out." She ushered Pam out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Pam stood in front of the mirror. Her empire waist gown flared a bit at the bottom as she turned around. She'd chosen a floor length gown, she didn't want to look _too _casual in her wedding photos, but a train would be _too_ fancy for a private living room affair. Her soft curls fell on her shoulders, two pearl combs pulling her hair off her face, tucking it just behind her ears. 

"You ready?" Her mother asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah." Pam grabbed her bouquet of red roses, a few sprigs of baby breath around the sides.

"Did Jim really pick out the flowers?"

"Yeah, he did _everything_." Pam smiled.

"You are a lucky girl." Her mother smiled as soft music flowed up the stairs. "There's our cue... You ready?"

Pam was suddenly very excited, she simply nodded at her mother, afraid she'd give in to a giggle fit if she opened her mouth. Her mother linked her arm with Pam's and they started down the stairs.

A small gasp escaped Pam's lips as the living room came into view. The shades were drawn; the only light came from hundreds of small candles, placed around the room. The floor was covered in red rose petals; white fabric hung from wall to wall, Christmas lights twinkling behind the opaque fabric. Then she saw him, standing there in front of the fireplace, his face illuminated by the tiny candles. Pam choked back the tears as her mother led her across the petals.

The ceremony was a blur. She stared into Jim's eyes; she wanted to remember this _feeling_, and not the words the officiant spoke. She managed to mutter 'I Do' at the appropriate time; though she said it so softly she wasn't sure if anyone but Jim had heard her. When the finals words were said and the time had come, she burst into tears as they were announced Mr. and _Mrs_. Halpert. Jim laughed as the tears fell from his eyes; he had waited years for this moment. He bent down and softly kissed her lips.

"Hey there Mrs.Halpert." He smiled as he pulled away from her tear stained lips.

"Hey there, Mr. Halpert." She smiled back as she wiped away her tears.

The sound of clapping snapped them back from their private moment, and their families rushed to greet them as husband and wife.

* * *

Pam and Jim waved as the cars pulled out of their driveway. Pam giggled as Jim picked her up and carried her into the house. 

"I'm glad we didn't wait much longer, I don't think you could have carried me over the threshold in a month." Pam laughed as he set her down and kissed her nose.

Jim surveyed the room; he unplugged the Christmas lights and blew out the last few candles before picking Pam up again, heading up the stairs.

* * *

Pam watched as Jim's chest rose and fell, the sound of his methodic breathing provided her perfect lullaby as she watched her ring glitter in his nest of chest hair in the moonlight. 

"Mrs. Halpert." She whispered to herself before her eyes grew heavy and she fell into a peaceful sleep

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Back at the Office

**A/N -** Ok, here it is, I am _**really**_ nervous about this one, I hope I captured a little bit of each character in this chapter. Please let me know how I did... I am really nervous about what you guys will think!!

* * *

Jim put the car in park, but neither of them moved. 

"We're already late." Pam sighed glancing at the clock. They hadn't intended to be late, but she had fussed over which shirt to wear to work. Her usual cap sleeved shirts were showing her bump a little too prominently.

"I'm just really dreading this." Jim sighed before finally removing the keys from the ignition. He planted a kiss on Pam's cheek as he reached into the backseat for his messenger bag.

The elevator ding sounded like dooms day bells as they stepped off and made their way into the office.

"You're both tardy." Dwight shook his head at them.

"Pam-a-lam-a-ding-dong, Jim-bag! How was the vacation?" Michael jogged out his office and pulled them both into a hug. "We missed you guys!"

Jim glanced over at Pam, her eyes begging him to be the one to deliver the news.

"Michael! We had a great time." Jim smiled. "But we uh, we never actually left Scranton."

"Ahh! Spent all your time at home... in bed." Michael raised his eyebrows with a sly smile.

"Whoops..." Jim shook his head.

Pam nudged Jim and raised her voice." Actually we have a bit of an announcement. If we could have everyone's attention please."

Jim cleared his throat as their co-workers gathered in. "Pam and I... We actually uh..." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "We actually got married a week ago." Jim closed his eyes waiting for the questions he knew were coming.

"You got married?" Phyllis asked quietly.

"And we weren't invited?" Michael looked hurt.

"It was a small thing Michael." Pam chimed in. "It was just our parents, and Jim's brother, and his family."

"Oh." Michael rocked back on his heels.

"We uh... we wanted to get married before the baby comes." Jim thought he may as well get it all out there.

"Figures." Angela rolled her eyes and headed back toward accounting. Pam pretended she didn't hear Angela's comment about her being the office mattress.

"You're going to spawn Jim's child?" Dwight raised his eyebrows. "I'm very sorry Pam."

"We're actually very happy about it Dwight, but thanks." Jim nodded in disbelief.

"Oh Pam!" Phyllis got up and hugged Pam gently. "Congratulations." She smiled as she headed back towards her seat.

"Oh my goddddd! Babies are just the greatest! I am sooo happy for you guys!!" Kelly squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Tuna!!" Andy pumped his fist into the air. "Way to go man!"

"Congratulations." Oscar nodded before handing Kevin a twenty dollar bill.

"Niiiiice." Kevin nodded at Pam and winked at Jim.

Stanley, Creed, and Meredith quietly offered their congratulations and went back to their desks.

"I'll get you the appropriate forms." Toby sighed as he walked back to the annex.

"A Dunder-Mifflin baby." Michael sighed, he blinked away tears. "I'm so happy for you guys." He grabbed them into another hug. "I feel like a proud Papa."

Pam rolled her eyes at Jim, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"So details! When are we expecting little Dunder baby?" Michael's smile grew larger.

"October 9th or so." Pam smiled. "We're really excited."

"That's great...and when..."

"Michael, we should probably get back to work." Jim interrupted.

"Oh, yes." Michael smiled. "Now we work, this afternoon we have a Dunder-Mifflin wedding!"

"What?" Jim and Pam both grunted as they turned to face Michael.

"Well, we can't let you get away with not inviting us. Party planning committee, emergency meeting." Michael motioned to a very unenthused Angela. "Three o'clock sharp, the bells of Dunder-Mifflin will ring once again for Jim and Pam. I will officiate of course, Pam will need a dress, we'll need refreshments, some music... oh and some bells!" Michael spoke quickly as he escorted the planning committee into the conference room and shut the door.

"A _Dunder-Mifflin_ wedding, wow..." Jim sighed and Pam just shook her head and laughed as she headed for reception.

* * *

"Hold still ok?" Kelly scolded Pam. 

"While paper was of course my _first_ choice for this dress..." Pam sighed. "I really don't want a paper cut."

"Oh, Duh!" Kelli laughed. "Phyllis, can you grab some bubble wrap from the warehouse? We'll stick the paper to that."

"Um sure." Phyllis sighed.

"No! Wait, I'll go! I haven't called Darryl in like twenty minutes; I'll just go see him." Kelly exclaimed and bounded out the door.

"This is kind of silly." Pam laughed as she plucked a sheet of paper off her shirt.

"I think it's kind of a cute idea, seeing as you met because you both worked for a paper company." Phyllis shrugged as she continued making her post-it note bouquet.

"No, I think it's a totally cute idea, but a Dunder-Mifflin wedding is just a bit much." Pam sighed.

"It'll be fun." Phyllis smiled. "Even if Michael is _officiating_."

"At least I won't have to answer phones." Pam smiled.

"So, how was the actual wedding?" Phyllis asked as Pam started helping her form small flowers out of the little yellow squares.

"It was beautiful." Pam blushed. "I let Jim do all of the planning. He had white material all over the living room, with those little twinkling lights behind them. And he had candles lit everywhere, with flower petals all over the place. It was amazing."

"Wow, that sounds so pretty."

"It really was. We had a simple ceremony, we took some pictures, Jim had Cuginos cater for dinner, it was the meal we shared the first time we ever went there, the day he started here. He made a _'cake' _from Twinkies, since they're what I've been craving the past few weeks... We spent the entire week at home. We painted the nursery a really pretty sage green. It was nice just being together for a week."

"Jim put a lot of thought into it, didn't he?" Phyllis smiled.

"He really did." Pam nodded a huge grin on her face. "I was a little worried about a wedding in the living room, but he really made it beautiful. It was perfect."

"Did you get married, you know, because of the baby?"

"Umm..." Pam's face flushed, damn Phyllis for being so honest all of the time. "Not entirely. I mean we moved it up because we wanted all of us to have the same last name and all, but we would have done it within the year I think."

"I think that's good." Phyllis nodded. "I mean babies should be born into a family, but you also shouldn't get married just because a baby is on the way, that can be a disaster."

"Definitely." Pam smiled as she fiddled to attach her flowers into the bouquet.

"Ok, I got the bubble wrap!" Kelly gushed as she came into the break room. Pam sighed and took her place back on the chair as Kelly went to work taping and stapling paper to Pam's bubble wrap skirt.

* * *

Jim stood next to Michael; the rest of the staff looked bored as they sat in the conference room. Kelly popped out of the kitchen and gave the ok, and Michael turned and clicked a button on his boom box, filling the office with a corny Lionel Richie song. Kelly scurried into the conference room and told everyone to stand. Pam carefully walked out of the kitchen, not wanting to tear her paper dress. She held onto her post-it bouquet as she entered the conference room and stood next to Jim. 

Jim smiled as she stood there, 'She looks _amazing_...and she's wear _paper_.' he laughed to himself as Michael stated the "ceremony".

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Pam and Jim in holy matrimony, seeing as we were not invited to the real deal."

Pam rolled her eyes at Dwight as he appeared with Michael's video camera.

"Marriage is about commitment, love, and understanding..."

Pam smiled at Jim, maybe she'd underestimated Michael.

"It is also about getting some on a regular basis, am I right?"

Pam sighed, of course; of course Michael had to be crude.

"But you two already know that don't ya?" Michael reached out and touched Pam's stomach.

"Pam and Jim stand before us today for one reason." Michael smiled. "Me... Oh, and paper. Paper and I have created this perfect union, and these two kids stand before us today to recognize their love in the eyes of me, and Dunder-Mifflin."

Pam shot daggers at Michael who quickly moved on with the ceremony.

"Jim, do you take Pam to lawfully wedded wife? In good quarters and bad, work days and sick days, to love and to cherish for the rest of your life?"

Jim snickered. "Yeah, I do."

"Great!" Michael smiled.

"And do you Pam; take Jim to be your lawfully wedded husband? In good quarters and bad, work days and sick days, to love and to cherish for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Pam smiled.

"Well then, by the powers intervested onto me by Dunder-Mifflin Incorporated, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss now and do it later."

"MICHAEL!" Pam and Jim both grunted.

"Whatever, just kiss." Michael leaned in and watched as they exchanged a small kiss.

There was some polite clapping and Michael Stood in front of the group. "May I present to you, for the first time in the conference room! Mr. and Mrs. James Halpert!!" He stood in front of Jim and placed something in a napkin and put it on the floor.

"What is that?" Jim raised his eye brows.

"It's a shot glass...a coffee mug would have been too hard to break...and all of our large cups are plastic. Just stomp on it." Michael whispered.

"But, we're not Jewish Michael." Pam said, looking down at the paper napkin.

"I know that Pam! I just... I saw it on youtube, it looked really cool...just stomp on it Jim." Michael shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped back as Jim stomped on the shot glass.

"Matzo Ball!"

"It's Mazel Tov, Michael." Jim shook the glass off his shoe.

"I thought you weren't Jewish?" Michael laughed as Angela began cleaning up the glass, complaining about the safety hazard it caused.

"We aren't, I just know its _Mazel Tov_, you were thinking of matzo ball soup."

"Whatevs... Let the party begin!" Michael turned and directed Phyllis to start pouring the apple juice into the plastic champagne cups.

* * *

"Are you enjoying your reception Mrs. Halpert?" Jim leaned against the window next to Pam. 

"Oh it's a blast." Pam cringed as she watched Kevin shove an entire cupcake in his mouth.

"I can't believe you have a paper dress on." Jim laughed as she swished the skirt.

"Kelly actually did a really good job." Pam Laughed. "She said she saw a news story about a woman getting married in a toilet paper dress and figured she could do the same thing with cardstock."

"It's actually quite clever." Jim nodded. "Oh!" His eyes sparkled. "I have an idea!"

"What are you doing?" Pam hissed as Jim called for everyone's attention.

"Turn around." Jim turned Pam around and pulled a sharpie from his pocket.

"Attention everyone! Since we don't have a guest book, I would like everyone to come up and sign the bride!" He smiled as he drew a heart on the piece of paper in the center of Pam's back. "Please feel free to include you well wishes and/ or advice!"

"I hate you." Pam grinned as Michael snatched the pen and began writing on Pam's dress.

* * *

Pam sighed as they walked in the door; she threw her purse on the flow and grabbed the stack of paper Jim was holding as he threw his keys onto the table next to the door. 

"I can't wait to read these." Pam laughed as she sat on the couch.

"I thought you _hated_ me for asking everyone to sign the bride." Jim raised his eyebrows as he sat next to her.

"_Whatevs_." Pam grinned and began reading the messages out loud.

"Congratulations on your union. Call when you're in labor, I can get you something much better than an epidural. Creed."

"Oh boy." Pam laughed.

Jim leaned over her shoulder. "Congratulations, Poor Richards, Friday, where we can have real champagne. Meredith." He shook his head.

"You guys are so Ross and Rachel. Oh em gee, you should totally name your baby Emma if it's a girl! Kelly." Pam laughed.

"Congratulations. Toby." Jim shrugged

"May your life together be filled with love, joy, and happiness. Oscar." Pam smiled at what she was sure was going to be the only nice message anyone had written on her back.

"Congratulations, do you need a toaster? Stanley." Jim looked at her confused and she shrugged and read the next meassage.

"I hope you and Jim will be as happy as Bob Vance and I are. Phyllis."

"Is it just me, or is it weird that she_ still_ calls him Bob Vance, even though they've been married a year already?" Jim asked.

"I don't try to understand that, I've just accepted it, _Jim Halpert_." Pam smiled before flipping to a new page.

"May your beet cupboard never be empty, and the diapers never full. Dwight." Pam giggled.

"Pam, you've married up. Jim, good choice. Pam won anyway. Kevin."

"I won what?" Pam asked confused.

"I'll tell you later." Jim smiled and motioned for her to keep reading.

"Tuna, Mrs. Tuna, and baby Tuna, the perfect family sandwich! Andy."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"And Finally, Michael". Pam smiled. "Jim and Pam, I feel like I've watched you grow into real people. I'm proud to have had a hand in your marriage, and hope to be honored with a god father title for the effort." Pam rolled her eyes and Jim continued reading. "I'm proud of you two and the little life you created. Get all your doing it out of the way before the baby comes, because then you'll be too tired to do it. Michael."

"Wow." Pam just shook her head.

"We work some class acts don't we?" Jim laughed as he plopped the papers on to the coffee table.

"Pizza?" Pam asked hopefully.

"If my paper bride wants pizza, pizza she shall have." Jim kissed her nose and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

_A/N - I anxiously await the reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7 Congrats! Its a

**A/N** - Ok, Im going to call this my cheater chapter, I am swamped at work this week but I wanted to get a chapter up for you guys. The events of this chapter are stolen from my life. I will add an author's note at the bottom explaining my experience a bit. So the following is adapted from the days leading up to me finding out the sex of our baby... I hope you enjoy. Reviews make my day!!!

* * *

Pam sat on the patio, sipping her water as she watched the sun set. She turned to peek in the window and saw Jim standing in the kitchen, drying the baby bottles they'd bought earlier that day. She turned her gaze back to the horizon and rested her hands on her belly, lost in thought.

"Some bagel bites and lemonade for my beautiful wife on our two month anniversary." Jim smiled as he set the plate on the table.

"Bagel bites are the proper gift for the two month mark you know." Pam smiled as she grabbed one off the plate.

"I'm going to go throw in those clothes we bought today, where is the Dreft?" Jim asked.

"It might still be in the trunk." Pam mumbled, her mouth full.

"Gross." Jim shook his head and laughed as he walked back into the house.

Jim had insisted they buy small items for the baby every time they made a trip to Target. The first time Pam just rolled her eyes as they walked though the baby aisle, all she'd wanted was a new bath mat. Now, she looked forward to buying a pack of onesies or some bottles on each visit, she'd touch all the cute clothes as she walked past them, each time wondering if she would be buying more blue or pink in the future.

A movement under her hand startled her from a day dream and she held her breath. She felt it again, a little movement just under her thumb.

"Oh my god." She smiled, the excitement building in her chest.

Another little movement and she stood up, scanning the house for Jim.

"JIM!!" She called as she walked back into the house. "JIIIIIM!!! COME HERE!! HURRY!!" She shouted.

Jim came pounding up the basement stairs. "What's wrong?!" His eyes filled with worry.

Pam grabbed his hand and placed it where her hand had been.

"Pam..."

"Shhh!" She interrupted and held her finger up to her lips.

Another tiny movement, just under Jim's palm.

"Did you feel that?" Pam's eyes were big as she stared up at Jim.

"Oh my god." Jim breathed, realizing he'd been holding his breath. "Is that...?"

"It's the baby!" Pam smiled, her eyes sparkled with tears.

A tear escaped Jim's eye as he leaned down and softly kissed Pam's lips.

"That...That is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." Pam smiled.

"I can't believe I just felt the baby." Jim smiled as he pulled his hand off Pam's belly.

Pam put both of her hands on her belly and smiled up at Jim. "There's a baby in there!" She whispered.

"Please don't tell me you just figured that out Beez." Jim laughed and dodged a playful slap from Pam.

"No, it just...it feels... so _real_ now." She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"And tomorrow we may know what kind of baby is in there." Jim smiled and patted her tummy.

"I know its wrong to hope one way or the other, but I really think it's a girl, and I really hope I'm right."

"Well now you've jinxed yourself, it'll be a boy." Jim smiled.

"You just want a boy so you can have someone to play sports with." Pam laughed as she walked out onto the patio to retrieve her plate.

"What? You think I wouldn't have my daughter out on the court? Sportin' her little pink Jordan's?" Jim teased as he grabbed her cup and brought into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sure you would." Pam smiled as she grabbed another bagel bite and sat down at the table.

"Well, either way, we'll need to get serious about the naming business." Jim said as he poured her fresh water. "All we've done is make fun of the weird names."

"Who said I was making fun of them? I totally plan on naming a son _Tiberius_ Halpert."

"Is that a fact?" Jim grinned, grabbing a soda. "And what about a daughter?"

"Um, Hello? _Beulah_."

"Oh, well, obviously." Jim nodded.

"No we do need to get serious." Pam nodded. "This is a serious thing, we can't screw up on the name, she or he will be stuck with it forever, we have to pick a good name."

"True." Jim sighed. "Well, if we find out tomorrow we know what kind of names we need to be looking for. If not, I can see many baby name lists in my future."

"Well of course there will be lists!" Pam laughed. "You know I love my lists."

Jim turned and looked at the fridge, Pam's writing on little pieces of paper were tucked under various magnets. A grocery list, a Target list, a to-do list, a honey-do list. "I think if you write any more lists we may need a bigger fridge."

Jim turned, expecting a smart answer back but Pam was on her hands and knees looking out the sliding glass door. "Pam, what are you doing?"

"Shh!" Pam waved her hand at him. She slowly opened the door and stuck her hand outside.

Jim stood there, confused, for a moment, as he was about to walk to the door two tiny faces appeared around the corner. He bent down and held out his hand as two little kittens cautiously made their way into the kitchen.

Pam quickly shut the sliding glass door. "I bet they're mama cat's." Pam said sadly.

Jim nodded. He remembered the fat mother cat who had been wandering the neighborhood. A neighbor took her and three kittens into an animal shelter just days before. "What do we do with them?" Jim asked as the kittens backed away from them, exploring the kitchen.

"Well, run and get some kitten food. Do you think they can have milk?" Pam was already pulling bowls out of the cupboard.

"Pam. I meant long term; do we bring them to the shelter in the morning?"

Pam turned around and shrugged before grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"Pam?"

She pretended she didn't hear Jim as she poured the milk.

"Pamela."

"What?" She asked innocently as she set the bowls down, trying to get the kittens to come drink.

"Pam we can't keep them." Jim said firmly.

"Why not?" She looked up at him, almost pouting.

"You want to keep them?" Jim was shocked by her answer; she had turned down Angela when she offered her a kitten each spring, saying she was a dog person.

"They have no mom, they're scared, they're dirty. They need a vet check and a home." Pam said softly.

"Pam? Is this _you_ or your hormones talking here?" Jim crossed his arms and watched as Pam softly petted each kitten as they drank the milk she offered. "Are you going to want these kittens when they turn into cats?"

"I do know you aren't supposed to clean litter boxes when you're pregnant." Pam reasoned out loud. She looked up at Jim with her sad eyes and a meek smile, and he knew this a fight he wasn't going to win.

"I can do it I guess." Jim shrugged and turned to grab his car keys. "Do you think they sell kitten food and litter at the gas station?"

"Oh Jim!!" Pam smiled and clapped her hands; she reached over and grabbed the smaller kitten. "I'm going to call this one Boots." She grinned. "See his little white boots?" Her smile grew larger as she showed Jim the tiny white feet on the otherwise grey cat.

"Call the vet while I'm gone, it's after hours, but Jon and Melissa should have the number for the after hours clinic, I remember they had to bring Tasha in once when they though she ate a sock."

Pam smiled and grabbed the phone as Jim went on the hunt for kitten chow.

* * *

Two gas stations and a slurpee later, Jim was headed home with kitten food, a small litter pan and a bag of litter. 

Pam greeted him at the door. "The after hours vet says we can just bring them in, I have them in a box; I cleaned the kitchen a bit. The vet is worried about fleas or mites, seeing as they've been outdoor cats."

"Fleas." Jim sighed. "Super."

"They're just babies Jim." Pam scolded as she gathered the box and headed for the car.

* * *

Jim turned into the driveway. He turned to look at Pam who was talking softly to the kittens in the box. 

"I cannot believe we just paid a hundred dollars for shots, baths, and an ear cleaning." He sighed.

"Well, at least they don't have mites or fleas." Pam smiled, Jim didn't look amused. "I'm sorry. Do you really not want to keep them? We don't have to." She said softly as she pulled Boots out of the box and cuddled him to her chest.

"A hundred bucks later, these are our cats." Jim smiled and softly petted the kitten's head.

Back inside, Pam busied herself pouring litter into the pan and setting up food and water in the corner of the kitchen.

"So what are we going to call this other little guy?" Jim asked as he picked up the black and white kitten.

"I don't know. I'm kind of stumped." Pam shrugged as she sat next to Jim on the floor, pulling Boots into her lap.

"What about Dwight?" Jim smiled.

"I couldn't do that to that poor little kitty!" Pam shook her head. "How about _Tiberius_?" She smiled.

"I like it." Jim nodded with a smile. He held the little kitten to his chest. "Tiberius?" The kitten looked up at him and gave a small meow. "Well Tiberius it is." Jim laughed and nuzzled the kitten.

* * *

Jim woke up alone. He rolled over, 3:45. He rubbed his eyes as he checked the bathroom. He was surprised when he didn't find Pam. He made his way down the stairs and flicked on the small lamp at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled when he saw Pam in a nest of blankets on the floor, two little balls of fur curled up on her belly. He clicked off the light and laid on the floor next to Pam. Tiberius stirred and made his way over to Jim, laying on his chest and purring softly as he fell back asleep. Jim pet him gently and soon fell asleep as well. 

"Jim?"

Jim opened his eyes and brought his hand up to shield the sun. "Hey." He mumbled, reaching down and taking the small kitten off his chest.

"How did you end up down here?" Pam smiled.

"I woke up alone, only to find you had left me for two much younger, much cuter boys." He laughed.

"They were crying. I wanted them to feel safe." She bit her lip, a bit embarrassed.

Jim reached over and pulled her close. "I think that's sweet."

"I've never had cats before. Can you spoil them?" Pam asked.

"All pets can be spoiled... have you _met_ Tasha?"

Pam laughed as she thought of his brother's dog. She had her own toy chest, her own wardrobe and silver dishes engraved with her name. "I promise I won't dress them in people clothes." She laughed.

"Well, let's not tell Angela, she'll have you taking pictures of them in cowboy hats in no time."

Pam snorted as she laughed. She slowly got up and smiled as she watched the tiny kittens eating in the kitchen. "I call the shower. We have to be out the door in an hour." She grunted as she pulled herself up.

* * *

Pam's feet thumped against the exam table as she wiggled her legs. 

"Do you have to do that?" Jim asked softly.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." She smiled.

Jim reached over and grabbed her hand. "Me too." He smiled back.

"Knock knock!" The doctor peeked in the door. "We ready to find out what's in there?" She smiled as she opened the door.

"Yes!" Pam smiled.

"How are we feeling mom?"

"Good. Since the morning sickness stopped I feel much better. I have a little lower back pain, but that's about it."

"That's common, nothing to worry about." Dr.Sherry smiled.

"Well, she also slept on the floor last night." Jim added. "Her new babies were _scared_." He teased Pam, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, some new additions to the Halpert clan?" The Dr. smiled as she leaned Pam back and reached for the blue gel.

"Yeah, two kittens we found outside." Pam smiled before wincing at the cold gel on her stomach.

"Well bless your hearts for taking them in." The doctor smiled as she began swirling the ultrasound on Pam's stomach.

"They came to the back door, we brought them in and had them checked out by the vet, and they're healthy." Pam smiled.

"My two cats are rescues too; you'll have a lot of fun with them. Daddy, you just have to clean the litter box until mom stops nursing." The doctor glanced back from the screen.

Jim nodded at her. "Already on that." He laughed.

"Your daughter will have lots of fun with the kitties too I'm sure."

"Our what?" Pam sat up on her elbows and stared at the screen shot.

"Right there." The doctor pointed. "Baby girl Halpert." She smiled.

"Yes!" Pam stuck her tongue at Jim. "I told you it was a girl!"

Jim laughed and leaned in. "I'm going to have a _daughter_." He smiled.

"_We're_ going to have a daughter." Pam corrected him as she grabbed his hand. "We're going to have a daughter..."

* * *

**A/N - Two days before we found out we were having a son, two kittens showed up cold and scared on our back porch. We needed two more cats like we needed a hole in the head, but they were thin and dirty. We took them to the after hours vet (we didnt want to risk our resident cats getting sick or fleas or something) and got them checked out. We intended to rehome them, but our daughter Maddie got attached and so now we have two new additions...LOL. (Dont worry all of our cats are well taken care of and they all get their share of attention, they even have their own room, with cat climbs and all sorts of fun things, and we are zoned as a hobby farm so we are allowed to have that many animals, even though the ctas are strictly indoors.)**

**Once we figured out they were joining our clan they were named _Dwight_ and _Phat Halpert_. Dwight is quirky and a little wierd. He is black and white. Phat Halpert is a very fluffy, very chubby (now that he's been fed on a regular basis!) , very happy boy and is white with a green eye and a green eye, he's pretty cool.**

**We have no idea where they came from, no one claimed them. I just want to remind everyone to spay and neuter their pets, the pet population is out of control and many people see their pets as disposable... not all kitties are as lucky as Dwight and Phat Hal.**

**:) Tophet**


	8. Chapter 8 Slop, Sloppy Joe's

**A/N** - Another _banter_ chapter for you guys, you seem to like those. I am planning another office scene for the next chapter, but dont know yet, let me know if you guys would be up for that!

Also- in my author's note at the end of the last chapter I made a boo boo, Phat Halpert's eyes are not green _and_ green (duh on my part) he has a blue eye and a green eye, it's very cool. He's such a cool kitty, not that Dwight isnt, but he's kind of a trouble maker, lol.

Someone asked how many kitties I have and I have six now with Hal and D, 3 more than we ever planned on having, but like I said, we'd never take in more cats than we could care for, and these guys are spoiled! How many cats do you know have their own room? LOL. This particular person was worried I was a hoarder or something, **that is not the case**. We recently moved into a large farm house on five acres, we are zoned as a hobby farm and are allowed to have that many cats. Two of my cats get groomed on a regular basis (they are long haired) by a groomer who comes to our home (this is not cheap!). They eat high end cat food, their litter pans ( I have 5 so plenty to go around) are cleaned DAILY, they have their own room and 5 LARGE cat climbs (also not cheap!) as well as their **own** couch and a window seat. They are all seen yearly by a vet and get their shots every year, I dont believe in declawing, but they **are all neutered** (all 6 are boys). They are strictly indoor cats, and are very well cared for!

Sorry, that got long and preachy, but I take GREAT pride in taking care of my animals, my home, and my children, and it offends me when people accuse me of being a, irresponsible pet owner, and this particular person disapeered off this community.

I had to get that off my chest, sorry guys! Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter, and if you'd like an office chapter next!! I am loving your reviews and PMs (most of them, lol) **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! To those who take the time to let me know your feelings on this story. It makes my day!**

* * *

Jim smiled as Pam tugged on his hand, pulling him anxiously to the baby section of the Target store. 

"Slow down..." Jim laughed as Pam's grip became a little firmer.

"I can buy little dresses!" Pam smiled and let go of his hand, hurrying toward the clothes.

Jim found her in a sea of pink, quietly touching a small pink and white dress. He quickly grabbed her hand when he saw a tear stain her cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Yeah." Pam smiled. "I just can't believe I'm having a daughter. I've dreamed of having a daughter since I was six years old."

"That young?" Jim questioned as he picked up the tiny dress and tossed it into the basket.

"Yeah. I had this baby doll, ya know, the kind that looks and feels like a real newborn. I carried her with me _everywhere_; my mom even put a car sear in her station wagon. Just for the doll." Pam smiled as she tossed the tiniest pair of pink shoes she could find into the basket.

Jim just smiled as they wandered through the racks.

"My mom was really great about that kind of thing you know? If we had a passion for something, she did too. I want to be that kind of mother." Pam wiped another tear from her cheek.

"You will." Jim nodded.

"How can you be so sure?" Pam stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"You had a great role model for one." He smiled. "And you know what life is like if you stop following your dreams, I fully expect you to nurture our children's passions, and make sure they do everything possible to follow their dreams." He shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. "And I will too, we'll do it together."

Pam's lip shook and Jim pulled her into his chest.

"You can't do this to a pregnant lady!" Pam laughed through her sobs.

"Let's swing through the snacks and get some cookies and head home." Jim kissed the top of her head and led her down the aisle.

* * *

Jim smiled as he tossed the pink onesies into the washing machine. He closed the lid and bent down to pick up Tiberius who had followed him down the basement steps. 

"You are going to have a sister little buddy." He spoke softly as he sat in his old recliner that Pam had banished to the basement. The kitten curled up against his chest as he popped the footrest up.

"Yup, mommy has a baby girl in that belly!" He smiled as he softly massaged the soft fur on the kitten's back. "And when the baby comes home, she is going to be tiny, and she's probably going to cry a lot."

Pam smiled as she leaned against the wall in the kitchen. Quietly eavesdropping on Jim's conversation with the cat.

"And she's going to be really pretty, just like mommy. When she gets big she's going to love to play with you and brother Boots. You guys just be nice to her ok?"

Pam sat there for a moment, feeling a tad guilty for spying on Jim.

"Daddy's have to protect their little girls you know." She heard him say before hearing the footrest on the recliner pop back down. She hurried across the kitchen and pretended to be digging though the fridge as Jim and Tiberius came up the stairs.

"We don't have anymore yogurt." Jim laughed as she saw Pam's behind sticking out of the fridge.

"Grrrrrr." Pam pretended to be annoyed as she shut the fridge. "Oh well, I'll live." She smiled as she opened the Oreos on the counter.

"Milk?" Jim asked as he put the kitten on the floor and reached for glasses in the cupboard.

"Yesh Pweeze." Pam smiled at him, black crumbs covering her teeth.

"You know Beez, had I known you were so prone to talking with your mouthful, my crush on you might have subsided much earlier in our courtship."

Pam giggled and plopped the bag of Oreos on the kitchen table, Jim slid her glass to her as she sat down.

"But then we wouldn't be sitting here in our lovely house, with our pretty kitties, eating Oreos on a lazy afternoon." Pam laughed and rubbed her stomach.

"Good thing I knocked you up eh?" Jim smiled as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"Yeah." Pam nodded. "Thanks for knocking me up."

"No problem." Jim nodded and took a gulp of milk.

"Oh!" Pam jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, appearing a few moments later with a pad of paper, a pen, and her baby name book.

"Ahh, yes." Jim smiled as Pam quickly paged through the book.

"Ok, we'll just run through the names and write down the ones we like." Pam grinned as she settled in her chair.

"Sounds good to me." Jim smiled and popped another cookie in his mouth before moving his chair next to Pam's.

"Abigail." Pam smiled. "That was the name of my doll."

"I like Abby." Jim nodded as Pam scribbled the name down.

"Addison?" Jim pondered out loud.

"Its ok, Addie is cute." Pam nodded.

"Allison?" Pam asked.

"Eh, it's ok." Jim shrugged.

"Mackenzie?"

"Add it." Jim nodded. An hour into the baby name book, he was starting to lose his momentum.

"Madeline?"

"Yes! Madeline must be on the list." Pam smiled.

"Madison?"

"I'm not partial to it." Jim shook his head.

"Magda?"

"That's not even funny Halpert." Pam grunted and kept scanning the page.

"Tahlia?" Jim questioned as he peeked at the list over Pam's shoulder.

"I like it." She shrugged.

"Ok then add Tayla." Jim smiled.

"Willow?...Really?" Jim shook his head.

"I like it."

"What are we hippies now?"

"No, I just like it."

"Willow will not be making it to round two of the baby naming lists." Jim grunted.

"Fine. I'll take it off." Pam huffed.

"Why don't I start dinner, you keep paging through. My eyes are starting to cross." Jim rubbed his eyes and got up to make dinner.

"This is a big list." Pam sighed as she shut the book.

"Well, we have time to dwindle it down." Jim smiled as he took a pound of hamburger out of the fridge.

"Are you making sloppy joes?" Pam smiled as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am." Jim nodded, gently rubbing her arm.

"I didn't mention the craving this morning so you would make them for dinner." Pam rested her head on his back.

"Well, what good are cravings if you don't indulge them?" Jim laughed as he tossed the meat into a pan and set it on the stove.

"You're too good to me Jim." Pam whispered as she shut her eyes.

"I'm just glad you haven't started craving rack of lamb or filet mignon." Jim joked as he squeezed her hand.

"Oh, that's next week." Pam giggled and let go of his waist, heading to the cupboard to get the sauce.

"Good to know." Jim laughed as he moved the meat around in the pan.

Pam set the jar of sauce on the counter and sighed as she sat in the chair, she touched the ink as it dried on her pad of paper and shook her head. "I don't know if I'm ready for this." She said quietly.

"Well, we have time Pam. We don't have to name her today." Jim smiled softly.

"Not just naming her. _Having_ her. I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"I hate to tell you this Pam, but ready or not, she's going to come." Jim set down his spatula and turned to face her.

"I know." Pam sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm just so afraid of failing as a mother.

Jim quickly moved the meat around and nodded. "I'm a little scared too." He admitted quietly.

"Oh thank god!" Pam smiled.

"It's a scary thing. I remember when Melissa was eight months pregnant. Jon showed up at my place at four in the morning, sobbing."

"Seriously?" Pam's eyes widened. "But Jon is so together when it comes to Savvy, he's a great father."

"I know he is." Jim nodded. "But he was scared. Being responsible for another life is a frightening thought. I didn't get it then, but I sure get it now. I want our daughter to grow up to be a good person. How do you _teach_ someone to be a good person?"

"By example I guess." Pam smiled. "If she is learning to be a good person from _you_, she has the best teacher in the world."

Jim blushed. "What are you worried about?"

"I don't know exactly. Making mistakes I guess. I mean, I look back now at my mother and I love her so much, I think she's a great mother, I want our daughter to look back and think I was too."

"She will." Jim grinned. "I know she will."

"I'm still worried." Pam shook her head. "I don't do well with kids. Kids never like me, I have no experience whatsoever."

"What are you talking about?" Jim laughed. "Savvy Jo loves you to pieces."

"Well that makes two kids that like me then, Savvy and Meredith's hell raiser." Pam rolled her eyes.

"You do really well with Savvy, you're just unsure of yourself when you're with kids. Your confidence will grow once our baby arrives; it's grown so much already, just being around Savannah. You'll do fine." Jim assured her as he drained the grease from the pan.

"And I guess we have our parents, and Jon and Mel. We aren't in this alone." Pam shrugged.

"Exactly." Jim grinned as he poured the sauce into the pan. "We'll be ok."

"I'm still going to worry." Pam said as she started pulling plates from the dishwasher.

"It's what you do best really." Jim grinned and dodged a slap from Pam.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Dunder Mifflin Baby Shower

**A/N -** Ok here we go, another chapter with the whole Office gang! I hope you like it! Reviews make my day!!! Thank you to everyone who's been submitting reviews! I get so excited when I get review alerts in my inbox!!!!

* * *

Pam rubbed her stomach as she watched Angela and Phyllis quietly argue about the decorations they were putting up in the conference room. 

"We got through the Dunder-Mifflin _wedding_; we'll make it through the baby shower." Jim smiled at her as he snatched a jelly bean.

"I'm actually surprised we held Michael off this long, he wanted to do this months ago." Pam sighed, she was only six months along, but Michael pestered her about a baby shower until she'd finally given in.

"Hang in there." Jim smiled and headed back to his desk.

Pam's eyes turned to the door as Michael and Dwight huffed in, each carrying the end of a large cake box.

"Michael, why is that cake so huge?" Pam stood up to peek in the top.

"No! Sit down!" Michael barked, startling Pam, who quickly took her seat. "Sorry Whammy Pammy, it's a surprise! I just don't want you to see it yet." He apologized as they shuffled into the conference room.

Pam heard a tiny ping from her computer and pulled her chair over to her screen.

_JHalpert: I bet it's a cake shaped like boobs._

_PHalpert: I will seriously walk out if my boobs have been immortalized in icing._

_JHalpert: I will follow you, but I'll snatch the cake first._

_PHalpert: Awww that's sweet._

_JHalpert: I mean if they are in fact modeled after yours, that's gonna be a ton of cake, we won't need desert for like a week!_

_PHalpert has signed out of messenger._

Jim looked up to see a very angry Pam glaring at him before looking down and adjusting her bra. When she looked up at him again he motioned for her to sign back on.

_PHalpert: That wasn't funny._

_JHalpert: I know, I'm sorry. You've been crabby today and I wanted to see your beautiful smile. I'm sorry Pam, you know I love you._

_PHalpert: I'm just on edge today, it isn't just the shower, I think I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

_JHalpert: What the hell were doing on my side of the bed? Stay away from there, you'll find my porn._

Jim heard a small snort and he smiled up at her.

_PHalpert: Oh your Jugs magazine? I totally knew they were there; I replaced all the faces of the models with photos of Dwight._

_JHalpert: That's just wrong. On so many levels._

_PHalpert: Yeah, but an excellent idea for our next prank._

_JHalpert: Wow. If you weren't already my wife, I'd ask you to marry me. How do you come up with this stuff?_

_PHalpert: I come from a long line of evil geniuses, it's in my blood._

_JHalpert: Stop it. You're turning me on._

_PHalpert: Ok, I seriously need to get some faxes out. _

_JHalpert: Work, work, work._

_PHalpert: Jim._

_JHalpert: I know, I know, I'll let you get your faxes out._

_PHalpert: See you in the conference room._

* * *

Pam smiled politely as Angela pinned a corsage onto her sweater. "It looks great in here, thank you for the party Angela." Pam smiled meekly; she was surprised when a smile appeared on Angela's face. 

"Thank you. No one ever thanks me for the work I put into these things. It's very stressful." Angela nodded before hurrying to put a boutonniere on Jim.

"Ok!! Let's get this thing started!" Michael jogged into the conference room wearing an adult diaper over his suit, a large baby bonnet on his head.

"Mama!" Michael toddled over to Pam. "I'm thirsty!" He smiled as he came face to face with her.

"Take one more step and you won't be having any of your own children Michael." Pam growled under her breath.

"Ok! Hormone alert! Hormone alert!" Michael laughed as he took a seat. "Let's open some gifts!!! Here's the one from me and Jan." He passed her a large bag and his grin grew as Pam pulled the tissue out of the bag.

"It's a breast pump!" Michael giggled as Pam pulled out of the bag.

"How incredibly inappropriate." Jim sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Michael, these aren't cheap, you really didn't have to give us such a big gift." Pam said after quickly sliding the pump back in the bag.

"It was on your registry." Michael beamed. "And nothing's too good for baby Halpert."

"Thank you Michael." Pam smiled and Angela passed her another gift.

"This one's from Toby!" Pam smiled as she passed the card for everyone to read. "Oh! The baby bath tub and it's pink! Thank you Toby!"

"Sasha had one, she loved it, and you can put it in the sink or the tu..."

"Nobody cares Toby, next gift!" Michael clapped his hands and grabbed the next box from Angela's hands.

"Well thank you Toby, I love it." Pam smiled graciously before opening the next box. "This is from Kelly." Pam nodded at Kelly and carefully opened the box. "A purse..." Pam smiled through her confusion.

"It's a Nikita Lynn." Kelly smiled." Just because you're having a baby doesn't mean you can't be a little fabulous." Kelly nodded. "And I mean, my aunt brought that from India, they only cost like two cents to make over there."

"Ummm, thanks Kelly." Pam nodded and put the purse back in the box.

"Oh yeah, and I totally got you some cute onesies, but I forgot them at home, they're the kind Nicole Richie uses."

"Awesome." Pam nodded and quickly took the next box from Michael.

"This is from Kevin and Stacy." Pam passed the card and opened the box, pulling out a tiny M&M costume. "Oh this is adorable!" Pam laughed as she passed it to Jim.

"This is cute man, thanks." Jim nodded.

"There's a jar of M&M's in there too, Stacy and I went to Hershey this past weekend. They're _all_ pink ones." Kevin nodded, apparently quite proud of himself.

"Thanks Kev!" Pam laughed as she pulled out the large jar of pink M&Ms.

"Ok next!" Michael barked at Angela. "Come on, keep it coming, we've got cake to eat!"

Angela rolled her eyes and passed Pam the next box.

"This one is from Andy." Pam smiled and opened the box.

Pam pulled out a crib mobile with little tuna fish dangling from it. "Oh...my..." She muttered.

Jim gave a confused look at Andy. "Dude where did you find this thing?"

"Had it custom made. A girl I attended _Cornell_ with owns a baby boutique in NYC, she sewed it by hand." Andy nodded. "If you push the button, it plays 'Under the Sea'."

"Wow Andy, I don't... I don't have the words..." Pam shook her head.

Andy smiled. "You don't need them; your face says it all. And you're totally welcome!"

Pam carefully put the mobile back in the box before taking another gift from Angela.

"That's from me." Creed smiled from the back of the room.

Pam opened the box and quickly shut it. Jim snatched the box and opened it, shutting it as quickly as it opened.

"That was also custom made." Creed smiled. "By this girl Sunshine, lives in a VW van near the ravine."

"Thanks man." Jim nodded and quickly put the box under his chair. He leaned over as Pam took another box. "Who gets a baby a _bong_?"

"Creed apparently." Pam whispered and opened the card in her hand. "This is from Stanley and Terri." She announced and opened the box.

"Terri picked it out." Stanley looked up briefly from his crossword puzzles.

"Bottles, a bottle brush and a drying rack!" Pam smiled. "Thank you."

Stanley nodded and went back to his puzzles.

Phyllis looked anxiously out the door and smiled as she stood to greet Bob Vance.

"Bobby and I got this for you." Phyllis smiled as Bob wheeled in a mini fridge. "We also got a bottle warmer, you know to set on top. This way you can keep them right next to the bed and you don't have to go all the way downstairs for midnight feedings!"

"Whoa Phyl! That's awesome!" Jim stood up to shake Bob's hand and give Phyllis a hug.

"Thank you!" Pam smiled as she hugged them both.

"I got to get back to the warehouse, but Jim, you give me a holler when you two are ready to leave, and I'll help you load all of your gifts into your car." Bob smiled and exited quietly after shaking Jim's hand again.

"This is from me." Angela smiled briefly as she passed Pam a box.

"Oh wow." Pam whispered as she pulled a long white christening gown from the box.

"I hand stitched it myself." Angela smiled softly. "I assume you will have the child baptized." Her smile faded. "Even if she was conceived out of wedlock."

"We were planning on it, yes." Pam nodded and quickly folded the gown passing it to Jim.

"That must have taken a great amount of time, I appreciate it very much." Pam smiled softly at Angela who just passed her another box.

"This one is from Dwight." Pam smiled as saw Jim lean when she opened the box.

Jim laughed as Pam pulled out diapers, wipes, and the tiniest White Snake t-shirt he'd ever seen.

"Where did you get this?" Pam laughed as she held the tiny shirt against her belly.

"Steamtown mall." Dwight said matter of factly.

"Thank you Dwight, this is awesome." Jim smiled as he took the tiny shirt.

"I figured she may inherit some of your traits, including your horrid taste in music, might as well start her off being a fan of the greatest rock band ever."

"Umm, thanks Dwight." Pam smiled and looked to Angela to pass her another gift.

"This is from Meredith; she failed to include a card." Angela looked over her shoulder to give the redhead in the corner a dirty look before passing Pam the bag.

"A bottle of...scotch?" Pam muttered as she opened the bag.

"Shi... There's a bag with some diapers and bottles for you under a seat in my mini van then." Meredith got up and snatched the bottle from Pam before exiting the conference room.

"Ok and the last one is from Oscar, and his _friend_." Angela huffed as she passed Pam the last box.

Pam smiled and opened the box, taking out a few dresses and some pink onesies. "Thank you!" She gushed as she examined the tiny dresses. "Tell Gil thank you for us wont you?"

"Of course." Oscar smiled.

"Ok! Time for some cake!!" Michael jumped and motioned for Jim and Pam to come over.

"Oh my god..." Pam shook her head as Michael pulled the box of the cake open. Inside was a cake in the shape of a pregnant woman, protruding stomach and all. "Did you...did you have them put my face on the cake?" Pam covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Yeah, the only picture I had of you at home was this one from that Christmas party a few years back. Pretty neat-o huh?"

"Michael do you have pictures of _all_ of us at your house?" Jim questioned as he studied the cake.

"Of course Jim bag! I keep photos of all my friends around the house."

"Of course you do." Jim muttered under his breath. 'Umm, well, why don't we cut the cake and eat?" He handed Angela the cake knife and took a step back.

"At least it isn't my boobs." Pam sighed as she stood next to Jim.

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Jim smiled and softly planted a kiss on her nose.

"Hey you two! That's what got you into this!" Michael laughed before handing them each a piece of cake.

"Whoops." Jim shook his head and lead Pam to the other side of the room.

"One more hour." Pam motioned toward the clock as they sat. "Just got to get through one more hour."

* * *

"Well I think all in all this was a pretty successful shower." Jim laughed as he held up the White Snake shirt before throwing it into the washing machine. 

"Besides the horrendous cake and Michael's usual remarks, I'd say so." Pam nodded as she started the dryer. "We made out pretty good."

"And to think we get to do this all over again in a few weeks with our families." Jim smiled as he grabbed the laundry basket and followed Pam up the stairs.

Pam smiled as they starting folding the laundry. "At least we got the breast pump out the way."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 Sciatica Sucks

**A/N - Sorry for the delay!! My pregnancy is taking its toll on me! This chapter will be more of a fill-in type chapter, I hope you guys dont mind. In the next chapter Pam finally goes into labor, and because you guys have been so patient, I will tell you she goes into labor _in the office_! Im about half way through that chapter and Im excited to get baby Halpert on her way into the story!**

**The reason I havent updated in a while is I have sciatica something horrible this time around. I have a hard time sitting in my desk chair long enough to write a chapter! Thus, Pam will also have some sciatica issues in this chapter. I wanted to add it since I have Pam in the stage of pregnancy Im in (7 month-ish) I hope you enjoy!!**

**Reviews make this biggo preggo happy!!**

* * *

Pam cringed as a spasm ran across her back. She readjusted herself in her desk chair slowly and closed her eyes, trying in vain to block out the pain.

"Please, ask Michael if you can go home."

Pam opened her eyes and smiled as Jim leaned across the desk and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"My sciatica is just acting up I'll be fine." Pam smiled and grabbed a stack of faxes from the inbox.

"Ok, but when we get home you're getting right into a warm bath." Jim winked and headed for his desk.

Pam smiled and pulled herself up from her chair, only to be blinded by a shooting pain. "OHH!!" She screeched as her faxes floated to the ground and she leaned over grabbing her back.

"Pam!" Jim shot behind the desk and carefully helped Pam back to her chair.

"Is it time?? IS IT TIME??" Michael jumped over his desk, nearly knocking his computer over as he ran to reception.

"No Michael." Pam grunted.

"Her sciatica." Jim looked up at Michael. "It's really bothering her today."

"Well why don't you kids pack up and head out early, its Friday anyway." Michael nodded, pretending to know what sciatica meant.

"I don't see why both of them need to go home; it's Pam's back that's bothering her." Angela crossed her arms and looked at Michael.

"You can't drive with _sciatica_." Michael crossed his arms and glared back at Angela.

"C'mon." Jim whispered as he gingerly helped Pam up from her chair. He thanked Kelly as she handed him his sports coat and messenger bag and he quickly ushered Pam out the door.

"Are you ok to walk?" Jim asked softly as he pushed the elevator button.

"Does it matter? It's not like you can carry me." Pam grunted.

Jim shrugged a little. "They have a wheelchair at the security desk; I would have gone to get it while you sat here." His voice hushed.

"I'm sorry Jim; it's just this pain... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be snippy." Pam wiped away a tear as the elevator doors dinged as they opened.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Jim whispered and helped Pam into the elevator.

* * *

Jim peeked into the living room at Pam sleeping on the couch. "Yeah, we left work early it was bothering her so much." He spoke quietly into the phone. "Will a chiropractor work? I mean it won't hurt her or the baby right?" Jim grabbed a piece of paper and jotted a number down. "Yes, Yes I'll call right away. Thank you Doc. Yeah. See you next week."

Jim peeked into the living room again before dialing again.

* * *

"Pam?" Jim gently shook Pam's shoulder.

"Hmmmmm? Oh, what time is it?" Pam wiped the sleep from her eyes but stayed lying on the couch.

"It's after four. I got an appointment for you at a chiropractor's office at 4:45."

"A chiropractor?" Pam carefully pulled herself up.

"Yeah, I was worried about you; I called the doctor's office. They gave me the number, they say she's the best, she's deals with lots of their patients, and there is no risk to you or the baby, it'll help with your sciatica. They said it would at least, I mean I had to do something, you can't go on being in pain all the time, it kills me. If you want to cancel we can, I'll call her back right now..." Jim reached for the phone.

"Whoa, take a breath there Halpert." Pam smiled as she cupped Jim's face in her hand. "Thank you." She smiled. "Help me up and we can get ready to go."

Jim smiled and helped Pam to her feet.

"Will you feed the boys while I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course." Jim kissed her head and watched her until she disappeared into the guest bathroom.

"Boys!! Dinner!!" Jim called out randomly as he opened a can of cat food on the counter. Two balls of fur scurried into the kitchen, meowing at Jim's feet. "Hold on, hold on." Jim smiled as he dumped the food into the bowls. "Here we go boys." He laughed as the cats began eating before the bowls even hit the linoleum.

"Aww, my good boys!" Pam cooed as she waddled into the kitchen. "Thanks babe." She kissed Jim's cheek.

"Let's get going, the chiropractors office is on the other side of town." Jim grabbed his keys off the table before helping Pam outside.

"Thanks Jim." Pam patted his hand as they pulled out of the driveway.

"It's just a chiro appointment." Jim shrugged as they headed down the street.

"Not just for that." Pam shook her head. "I mean... for..._everything..._ you know."

"Everything?" Jim teased.

"I mean, this entire pregnancy you've been so involved and you've taken really good care of us." Pam patted her stomach. "Just... Thank you."

"I will always take of you, and baby girl, and any other rug rats we have along the way." Jim smiled. "I will always do everything I can to take care of my family."

It was silent for a moment, Jim was about to turn on the radio when a sniffle came from Pam's side of the car.

"Oh, honey! What's wrong?" Jim grabbed her hand, a look of concern across his face as the tears spilled onto Pam's belly.

"Nothing... Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because nothing's wrong." Pam sniffled.

"I don't follow." Jim said meekly.

"For once, _nothing_ is wrong. I have a great husband, a daughter on the way, my own home; I get to work with the love of my life every day. Life is good."

"Working with Michael **is** pretty special."

Pam laughed. "No. Michael _is special_."

"True dat." Jim wobbled his head, doing his best Michael impression.

"_Dinka Flicka_." Pam nodded and stifled a giggle.

* * *

Pam blinked the morning sun from her eyes and rolled over to find an empty spot in the bed. She pulled Jim's pillow to her face, snuggling in his scent.

"Oh good, you're up." Jim smiled as he appeared in the doorway holding a tray.

"Is that breakfast?" Pam smiled, still cuddling the pillow.

"Why yes, I guess it is." Jim feigned surprise as he glanced at the tray. "It seems someone made us chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for breakfast!" He smiled as he set the tray on the bedside table.

"Someone knows the way to my heart is through my stomach these days." Pam grinned as she sat up, Jim strategically placing pillows behind her.

"How's your back?" Jim asked as Pam eagerly started in on her pancakes.

"So much better." She smiled, a stray chocolate chip hanging from her lip. "Hey, these aren't cheater pancakes; you actually made these from scratch!" She smiled, catching the chunk with her tongue.

"Not exactly. Bisquik provided the batter and Nestlé Tollhouse provided the chocolate chips. However, it _was _my brainchild to mix them together." Jim laughed, chewing on his bacon.

"Genius, absolutely genius." Pam smiled before taking another bite. "The cheater mix has the tiniest bits of chocolate, it's stupid."

"Agreed." Jim nodded.

"So, four more weeks until my maternity leave. How will you fill the hours at Dunder Mifflin without bugging the receptionist?" Pam smiled.

"Well hopefully the temp will be hot." Jim laughed as Pam slapped his arm. "I mean I'm sure it will be no Ryan... but I'll make due."

"Dork." Pam laughed as she snatched Jim's bacon from him and took a bite. "You are a dork."

"You're locked in now Halpert." He winked at her.

"Damn."

"So, what are our big Saturday plans?" Jim asked as he grabbed his glass of juice.

"Actually it's kind of nice not to have any." Pam shrugged as she sunk into her pillows. "We've spent like every Saturday for the last three months working on the nursery and trying desperately to name our daughter."

"We really have to decide on a name." Jim nodded, taking the tray and setting it on the floor before crawling in the bed next to Pam.

"This shouldn't be this hard! Do you think we're horrible for not having a name already?" Pam sighed.

"No. I know we can't be the first parents ever to have a hard time with names."

"I know, I just feel like we _should_ have one for her."

"How about we shut ourselves in today, order take out and just hash this whole name business out?" Jim smiled.

"Ok." Pam smiled and reached across the bed to grab the name book.

**PS - Who else is over the moon with the fact that the Office is finally back?? I laughed my way through the entire "Dinner Party"... Babe!**


	11. Chapter 11 Baby Halpert

**A/N - My husband was kind enough to take my daughter to the zoo this morning to give me a break, and since my back is doing ok today I kicked out another chapter! Im sorry its kinda short, but I didnt want to make you guys wait to long to meet little Halpert! I have 2 more chapters to go in this story, so I'll be sure its done before Logan decides to make his entrance. (I better! He isnt due until July 4th!) **

**Reviews make me smile!!**

* * *

Pam smiled as she sent out what would be her last fax for a few months

Pam smiled as she sent out what would be her last fax for a few months. She winced as the last page cut her finger and she brought the bleeding digit to her mouth.

"I will not miss these paper cuts." She thought to herself as she wandered over to Jim's desk.

"Do you have a band-aid? I got a paper cut." She pouted as she leaned against his desk.

After checking his desk drawers and coming up empty, Jim went into the kitchen to get a band-aid from the first aid kit that Angela had left on the table after taking care of Kevin's burned finger earlier that morning. Jim smiled as he remembered Angela's frown as Kevin explained how the toaster oven had nearly claimed his whole hand when he reached in for his bagel.

"Uh-oh..." Pam whispered as she pulled herself back from Jim's desk. A small puddle forming at her feet.

"Pam, we know Jim is _yours_, there is no need to mark your territory." Dwight shook his head and went back to his phone call, unconcerned.

"Oh my God, Pam! Did your water just break?" Phyllis stood and came to Pam's side.

"Um, I think so...OWWWWWWW!" Pam grabbed her stomach as a contraction washed pain over her.

"IT'S TIME!! IT'S TIME!!" Michael shouted as he ran out of his office. "EVERYONE REMAIN CALM!"

Jim turned to peek out the kitchen window, a band-aid clutched in hand. He ran out of the kitchen when he saw Phyllis helping Pam and Michael shouting at Angela.

"Angela! Get me sterile towels and a clamp! STAT!... Stat means NOW Angela!"

Jim wrapped his arm around Pam and began talking to her softly as Michael continued to freak out behind him.

"Jim! A band aid will not do the trick here!" Michael yelled as he took off his coat and laid it on Jim's desk. "Someone get me some chairs, we'll have to fashion our own stir-ups!" Michael shouted and Dwight promptly ran into the conference room snatching up chairs.

"Michael! The baby is going to be born at the hospital, not here." Jim grunted as he held Pam's hand through another contraction.

"Don't be so sure Jim." Pam breathed heavily. "I think she wants out NOW." Pam grabbed her stomach and growled through her pain.

"What?" Fear took over Jim's face.

"I don't think I was having Braxton Hick's last night... I think it was early labor..." She breathed. "I can feel her, she's coming, she's coming **very soon**!" Pam's hands started to shake.

"Phyllis, call for an ambulance." Jim nodded at Phyllis who ran to the nearest phone.

"What? We can do this here, I saw this on the discovery channel, we can do this here! Someone boil me some water!! STAT!" Michael called to the group who had gathered around Jim's desk.

"MICHAEL! My daughter is NOT coming into the world at Dunder Mifflin!" Jim barked.

"Whoa, Jim. I need to lie down. I have to push." Pam looked up at Jim, sweat beading down her face.

"No! Hold on, the ambulance is coming." Jim told her as he helped her to the ground. "I thought the doctor said it can take hours, even days for the first baby to be born!" Jim shook his head as Pam grunted, putting her chin to her chest. "NO! STOP PUSHING!!"

"I CAN'T!!" Pam screamed. She looked up at all the faces staring up at her. "Maybe you guys could leave... Don't get me wrong guys, I like you and all, but I don't want you to see this." She huffed, trying to catch her breath between contractions.

Everyone simply nodded and filed out into the lobby.

"Phyl! Will you stay??" Pam called out as Phyllis was almost out the door.

"Of course." Phyllis smiled. She frowned as Michael and Dwight still stood at the desk.

"I'm the captain of this vessel, I will not abandon ship, and you can't make me." Michael shook his head.

Jim frowned and looked up at Dwight.

"I've been trained to handle such a situation; I should stay to make sure everything is done correctly." Dwight crossed his arms and nodded.

"This is a freaking nightmare!" Pam grunted as she fought her urge to push.

The paramedics showed up moments later. "I hear we have a lady in labor!" The EMT smiled before seeing Pam on the floor, sweating and panting profusely. "Whoa." He deadpanned and went to work checking on Pam.

"This baby is coming!" The EMT told his partner who escorted Michael and Dwight to the lobby, despite their protests.

"Dispatch, we are at the scene, we are going to have to deliver this baby, Mom isn't going to make it to the hospital in time." The second EMT called in as he came back into the office.

"Ok Mom, lift your bottom for me, we'll get this sterile towel under you and we'll get your baby delivered.

"I TOLD YOU WE NEEDED STERILE TOWELS." Michael shouted in from the hallway.

"I need to push!" Pam grunted and Jim held her hand.

"Go ahead, let's get this baby born." The EMT smiled.

* * *

Phyllis smiled as she looked at Pam holding her new baby on the stretcher, Jim right beside her, tears streaming down his face.

"You were wonderful." Phyllis smiled as the EMTs gathered the rest of their supplies. They started wheeling Pam out but Phyllis stopped them.

"Wait! Does she have a name?" Phyllis asked.

"Yeah." Jim smiled. "Phyllis, we'd like you to meet Madeline Olivia Halpert." Jim beamed as he took the baby from Pam and brought her over to Phyllis.

"She's perfect." Phyllis smiled. "When you get settled in at home, be sure to give a call. Bobby and I would love to come see her."

"We will." Pam smiled as they wheeled her out of the office.

"Did you have the baby? DidYouHaveTheBaby??" Kelly squealed as the paramedics made their way to the elevator.

"Yeah." Pam smiled and nodded at Jim who strolled out behind her, cradling the baby in his arms.

"Oh my god, she's like a tiny person!" Michael gushed.

"She _is_ a tiny person Michael." Jim smiled.

"What hospital are you going to?" Michael asked.

"Ummm, we don't know yet, we'll call you Michael." Jim lied as he got in the elevator. He waved goodbye to rest of his co-workers as the doors closed.

* * *

"I cannot believe she was born next to my desk." Jim shook his head as he watched Pam feed Madeline.

"I know, it's so insane. _Of course_ she was born at the office..." Pam laughed.

"How are we doing?" The doctor poked her head into the room.

"Great." Pam smiled.

"Well, despite her being 3 weeks early you did pretty well." The doctor smiled. "7 pounds 7 ounces, 20 inches long." The doctor read aloud as she read the chart in front of her. "She should be able to go home with you tomorrow, her stats look good."

"That's awesome." Jim grinned. "I don't think I could have left without her, you guys would have to kick me out."

The doctor laughed as she sat on the bed, taking a good look at Madeline. "So I hear she was born on your desk daddy. That's pretty exciting; she'll have quite the birth story to share later in life."

"Well, it was next to my desk, but it was still insanely crazy." Jim shook his head. "I have never been so scared in my entire life."

"Well, birth is scary, even in a hospital. You guys did well." The doctor nodded.

"Thanks." Pam smiled.

"Well, I have to make a few rounds, hopefully I will see you before you're discharged in the morning, if I don't, best of luck with little Maddie here, and don't be stranger." The doctor told them as she exited. "Oh, and I love posting baby pictures on my bulletin board at the office."

"You'll be the first to get one." Jim nodded as the doctor left.

"Jim?" Pam looked up.

"Yeah?" Jim smiled as Madeline wrapped her fist around Jim's finger.

"We're parents."

"I know."

"Scary huh?"

"Very." Jim nodded. "It'll definitely be an adventure."

"I can't wait to share it with you." Pam leaned forward and kissed Jim's cheek. "I can't wait to share it as a family."

* * *

**A/N - Madeline is my daughters name, thus its my favorite... thus baby H became Maddie as well!! Babe.**


	12. Chapter 12 Breast feeding and steaks

**A/N - Sorry for the delay! Im trying to get this story wrapped up, but my writers block is horrible these days... I finally freed it up by writing some drabble. Please feel feel to check out those as well! I really enjoyed writing them! "The Minutes" Is a wedding day drabble from Jim's POV, "The passing minutes" (still in progress) is Pam's wedding day drabble...both are short reads. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!! It reaaally makes me happy! I wish I could reply to each one, but a certain two year old is not very patient when mommy is on the computer at home.**

* * *

Jim smiled as he watched Pam feeding Madeline on the couch.

"You ok?" He asked as Pam fought tears back.

"This hurts." She whined.

"Well, maybe we should switch to bottles full time." Jim offered as he kneeled beside her.

"No, I committed to breast feeding for at least the first six weeks." She shook her head and lifted Madeline to burp her.

"The nurses said it would get easier."

"God I hope so." Pam shook her head.

"I love you." Jim smiled.

"Well I love you too, you know that." Pam giggled.

"I know I've said it a million times before... but sitting here watching you take care of our daughter, I feel like my heart is going to swell right out of my chest." Jim whispered.

Normally Pam would have cracked a joke about his corny admission, but her hormones we still out of whack, causing her to burst into tears. "Take... Take her..." She sputtered.

Jim quickly took his daughter and resumed the gentle pats on her back. "Are you ok? I'm sorry." He offered quickly.

"I'm fine." Pam blubbered as she walked to the bathroom for a tissue.

She dried her eyes and peeked back into the living room. Jim was right. As she watched him walk around the room gently swaying Madeline, talking to her softly as he patted her back, she knew he was right. She thought she'd loved him before, she'd told him every day. But seeing him out in the living room with their baby, her love for him had grown.

"Sorry." She whispered as she came into the room.

Jim stopped his swaying and kissed Pam's forehead. "I didn't want to make you cry."

"Its ok... but I get it you know... I loved you before... But it's a _different_ love now... and it's amazing." She smiled as she softly caressed Maddie's head.

A small burp made them both giggle and Pam offered to go lay the baby down.

Jim watched as they disappeared up the stairs, and wiped away his own tears.

* * *

Jim wiped his hands on the kitchen as he saw his brother's car pull into the driveway. He opened the door before Jon even had a chance to knock.

"Hey little brother!" Jon smiled as he passed him a casserole dish. "Green bean." He laughed as Jim took a whiff.

"Good." Jim smiled at Melissa who appeared at the door, toting Savannah with her. "You know I love your green bean casserole Mel." He grinned as they came in.

"Where's the new baby?" Savannah asked softly as she scanned the living room.

"Auntie Pam is changing her diaper, and they will be right down." Jim assured her.

"Barbeque warming up?" Jon asked as peeked out the patio door.

"Yeah, it should be ready in a minute. Can I get anyone something to drink?"

"Juice." Savannah smiled.

"I got juicy juice today, especially for you." Jim leaned down and kissed her nose before grabbing her special Dora glass from the cupboard.

Jon had already fetched a few cokes from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table.

"Savvy, why don't we go see if Auntie Pam needs any help with Madeline?" Melissa took her daughter's hand and led her up the stairs.

Jim set Savannah's juice on the table and sat across from Jon.

"So how's it going?" Jon asked. "Oh, and don't give me any of that _fine_ crap... I was a new father once, and I know nothing is _fine_ for the first three months."

Jim laughed. "I think its going good for the most part." He nodded. "Pam is having a hard time with the breast feeding, and we are functioning on no sleep as best we can."

"Mel had a hard time too." Jon nodded. "It'll get better."

"Good to know." Jim nodded.

"So, you adapting to the whole daddy gig?" Jon raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Jim nodded. "It's... definitely an experience."

"You don't know the true meaning of anxiety until you're a father." Jon smiled knowingly.

"Ok, so that IS normal!" Jim laughed.

"Yeah." Jon nodded.

"I am thinking about things that are _years_ away, and freaking about them." Jim shook his head.

"Kindergarten? Siblings? Her first broken heart?" Jon nodded.

"Her getting her drivers license. Walking her down the aisle." Jim laughed.

"Ok, you're thinking _waaay_ too far ahead." Jon laughed.

"I want to... I don't know." Jim shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to..."

"Save her from the world?" Jon asked.

"Yeah." Jim nodded; relieved Jon knew what he meant. "I see this tiny innocent person, and I want her to stay that way forever."

"I know what you mean." Jon motioned up the stairs. "You want to keep them in a bubble."

"Can we do that?"

"I looked into it, apparently that might break a few laws." Jon grinned.

"Damn."

Jon laughed and took a sip of his coke. "They grow up fast."

"I know. I was just thinking about that, it seems like yesterday you were bringing Savannah home from the hospital."

"Take lots of pictures." Jon nodded. "And home movies."

"We've been doing that already." Jim motioned to the camera sitting next to them. "I think we took a hundred of her first bath alone."

"You'll be glad you did later on though."

"Pam's been great, but I feel like I'm just playing smart when I feel so dumb about so much."

"Wait until she's a toddler." Jon laughed.

Jim nodded his head. "I mean, you know you kids don't come with instructions, but you look at all the other parents and think 'They seem ok, I can do it.' And then you leave the hospital and realize you are left alone with this tiny baby."

"And you wonder how the hell you're supposed know everything you need to know."

"Exactly." Jim nodded.

"I'm not trying to toot your horn here little brother, but I think you'll be great. I knew it from the moment you called to tell us Pam was pregnant."

"Well at least one person has faith in me."

"We all do Jimmy." Jon nodded. "You were born to do this stuff, you're great with Savvy, I think it's just something that comes naturally to you. Just stay with your instincts and Maddie will turn out to be a great person."

"I feel like I know nothing. I'm afraid I'll screw up." Jim shrugged and got up to start pulling meat from the fridge.

"No one said you weren't going to screw up." Jon laughed. "But you need to; you need to learn from your mistakes."

"Thanks." Jim grunted as he started seasoning the steaks.

"Little mistakes never hurt anyone; I don't see you making a huge mistake and Maddie turning out to be a druggie prostitute because of it."

"Ok." Jim turned around. "Now I have to worry about that."

"No you don't." Jon shook his head. "Maddie is going to grow up to be a good person. Just make sure she chooses a profession that has nothing to do with paper!"

"Hey!" Jim laughed. "She's here because of paper you know!"

"Let's get these steaks grilling before the girls come down and wonder what we've been doing." Jon laughed as he grabbed some tongs and opened the patio door.


	13. Chapter 13 Sketches of the mind

**A/N - I swore I'd wrap this up before the finale, and by-golly I did it!**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed making Jim and Pam the Halpert _family_. Reviews are awesome.**

* * *

Jim put the last of the dinner dishes into the dish washer. He scanned the room and smiled a little as he spotted Savannah's cup near the cat bowls. She had spent most of her evening with Boots and Tiberius once she'd lost interest in the new baby.

The hum of the washer in his ears, he leaned against the door frame and smiled. For a moment he wished for Pam's artistic talent so he could sketch the scene before him.

Pam sat on the chair near the window, her eyes closed gently as she hummed, swaying the sleeping infant in her arms to her rhythm. The sunset threw a bright haze through the window making her skin glow and her hair radiate light.

She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw the lanky outline in the kitchen door. "Hi." She cooed softly.

"Hey." Jim whispered back. "You want me to take her up?"

"Could you?" Pam smiled. "I want to get in a quick shower before bed."

Jim crossed the living room and gently lifted Madeline into his arms. He carefully went up the stairs and Maddie fussed a bit when he reached the top. Pam moved to take her but Jim quickly shook his head. "We have this under control mommy. You go shower. I'm tired of those flies you always have buzzing around you."

"It can't be too bad; I don't see any stink lines yet." She giggled.

"Or so you think, you look a little like _Pig Pen_ from behind." He grinned and disappeared into the nursery.

"Ass." She laughed as she headed for the linen closet.

"Heard that."

"Well I said it _loudly_." She laughed as she passed the door and into the bathroom.

* * *

Pam towel dried her curls and slipped into her pajamas. She tossed the towel over the curtain rod and headed for her bedroom.

She stopped short, just outside the nursery, but tip-toed on down the hall to grab the sketchbook from her bedside table.

She crouched quietly outside of the nursery and her coal pencil quickly produced a replica of the scene from the nursery.

He sat in the glider, feet up on the ottoman. Madeline lay against his chest sleeping just as soundly as her father. Tiberius lay haphazardly across Jim's lap; Boots curled up neatly at the side of the chair. The autumn breeze moved the curtains as the moon tried to come out.

As she finished her sketch, she stood to wake her sleeping husband. She smiled and flipped her book open again and added her reflection to the window just behind the sleeping man.

A tear slipped from her eye and she made no attempt to wipe it from her cheek as she stared at the sketch. She smiled and wrote the word "Family" and the day's date in the right hand corner, just below her signature.

She quietly closed the book and went in to wake her sleeping husband and put her daughter to bed.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked the final chapter, I know its short, but I want it to be a simple ending. What do you guys think?**


End file.
